Ma vie d'ado, mes amours d'adulte SNAPESLOVE
by SNAPESLOVES
Summary: Sean arrive dans sa nouvelle ville et laisse tout derrière lui, même sa copine. Il rencontrera Damien dans sa nouvelle école, un jeune homme... Différent. Il connaîtra l'amour différement aussi. -Yaoi-
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, ici SNAPESLOVE.

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages, les lieux ainsi que l'histoire m'appartiennent et sont déjà sous copyright et édités. Les ressemblances avec des personnages, lieux ou situation ne sont que pur coïncidence.

Comment est-ce qu'on commence à raconter un récit qui n'est pas ordinaire? Selon moi, on doit le commencer de la même manière qu'une histoire normale, sauf que les mots la rendront extraordinaire. Je m'appelle Sean et j'ai 18 ans. Voici ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie dernièrement...

Pour vous situer, nous étions au milieu de l'année scolaire...

N'aurait-il pas été agréable de passer la matinée au lit avec un bon petit déjeuner en regardant la télé? Oh oui, ça aurait été la plus belle journée de ma vie... Manger des gâteaux que maman me faisait amoureusement, laisser mon père râler que je ne lui en laissais jamais assez... Mais non. Non, au lieu de ça, j'étais carrément en retard, enfilant deux chaussettes différentes de même couleur, trébuchant ici et là à la recherche de mes affaires afin de me rendre à ma première journée dans mon nouvel établissement scolaire...

Mon père, originaire de Brest, en France, avait rencontré ma mère lors d'un voyage sur le continent Américain à New York et était tombé amoureux d'elle. À cette époque ma chère maman habitait déjà au Canada, à Montréal plus précisément et elle lui avait donné son accord pour que tout deux s'établissent ensemble. Mon père avait eu de la difficulté à obtenir un simple permis de travail pour Montréal alors ils décidèrent de déménager aux États-Unis, le permis ayant été accordé tout de suite à mon père. Ma famille habita Branton, dans le Maine durant dix-huit années pendant lesquelles j'eus grandit. Papa avait trouvé un meilleur travail au Canada, lui qui rêvait depuis tout jeune d'y habiter. Mes deux parents étant francophones, j'eus la chance de grandir en français et en anglais. J'avais un frère, Ethan, envoyé à Montréal par mes parents pour jouir d'une éducation dure en pensionnat. J'en fus donc séparé à l'âge de quatorze ans, Ethan avait dix-sept ans. Il ne revint jamais à la maison, il préféra faire le tour du monde en travaillant dans les pays où il atterrissait et finit par s'installer en Suisse avec sa conjointe.

Heureusement qu'il faisait beau cette journée-là, j'avais rapidement coiffé mes cheveux avec du gel et j'aurais eu l'air stupide s'il avait plu! Ma mère me répétait toujours de me faire couper les cheveux, mais je les aimais semi-longs, ça me donnait un air rebelle et ça faisait craquer les filles. Quand une fille me regardait, j'avais toujours l'impression que ça venait de mon style. J'aimais les jeans pas trop serrés, les chemises sorties du pantalon et les cravates lousses autour du cou, quand le nœud était lâche. Autant le dire tout de suite, je n'étais pas le top modèle par excellence, mais on disait de moi que j'étais pas mal du tout. Peut-être que mon physique athlétique, ma taille remarquable et ma démarche jouaient pour beaucoup. Mon meilleur atout; Mes yeux bleus! Ou peut-être mon teint bronzé?... Revenons à mon entrée scolaire voulez-vous?

Donc je déambulais dans la cafétéria avec mon plan de cours en main et je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je devais me rendre, tout ce que je connaissais, c'était le nom de mon professeur. J'avais l'air perdu et la dernière chose que je souhaitais, c'était qu'on m'adresse la parole ou qu'on me remarque. Au moment de me dire cela, on me tapa sur l'épaule, quelle chance et là j'étais ironique. Je me retournai pour apercevoir un autre gars, feuille de plan de cours à la main. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que c'était, il prit la parole plus rapidement que moi.

– Excuses-moi, est-ce que tu sais où se trouve la classe de Monsieur Heindeck?

Évidemment, me demander ça à moi c'était peine perdue, mais je lui répondis quand-même.

– Non, je ne connais pas encore l'établissement, je viens d'arriver alors je ne te serai d'aucune utilité.

Son expression de surprise me fit me demander qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu dire de si impressionnant.

– Toi aussi? Aujourd'hui? S'exclama-t-il.

– Comment ça moi aussi? Demandais-je avec empressement, je savais que j'allais être en retard.

– C'est ma première journée ici, crois-le ou non! M'annonça-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je me sentais à la fois rassuré et encore plus perdu car avec lui pour m'aider, je n'irais pas loin!

– Si cela ne te dérange pas, je dois me remettre à la recherche de cette classe sinon je serai en retard de beaucoup.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, il m'arracha mon plan de cours des mains et sourit.

– Ah, même classe tous les deux! Viens, faisons le tour pour la trouver. Dit-il en me rendant ma feuille.

Je le suivis sans mot dire, regardant les numéros des portes avec attention. Ils ne se suivaient pas alors impossible de se repérer facilement! Quelle sorte d'école n'avait pas des numéros de classes par ordre? Plus nous marchions, plus je sentais la panique monter en moi; En retard le premier jour de mon admission, bonjour la première impression!

– Oh, en passant je m'appelle Damien. Me dit-il avant de tourner dans le corridor de droite qui sortait de nul part.

– Sean, enchanté. Avais-je dit rapidement.

Damien était un tout petit peu plus grand que moi et portait ses cheveux bruns foncés aussi longs que les miens, mais légèrement bouclés. Un peu plus athlétique, il avait une mine joyeuse et transpirait la générosité. Son style s'apparentait au miens, mais sans cravate.

Nous avons tourné en rond quelques minutes avant de trouver la bonne classe.

– On se parle à la fin du cours! Me lança-t-il avant d'entrer sans frapper.

Le professeur ne dit même pas un mot quand il nous vit, il se contenta de sourire et de continuer sa matière tranquillement. Je trouvai le bon livre dans mon sac et le feuilleta quelques instants avant de saisir là où ils en étaient dans le cours et je me mis à suivre le palpitant cours de mathématiques statistiques avec un intérêt modéré. J'avais la chance d'être assis à la fenêtre... Enfin chance, j'aurais plutôt dit malheur si j'avais été le prof parce que j'aimais beaucoup rêvasser en regardant dehors et souvent je ne suivais pas. Justement, quand Monsieur Heindeck s'adressa à moi, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi il parlait.

– Oui je... Quelle était la question déjà? Fis-je avec malaise, je savais que tout le monde me regardait, surtout parce que tous devaient se demander qui j'étais.

– Monsieur... Sean Ledger. Fit-il avant de continuer ma torture publique. – Nouveau à St-Damien's College, vous venez de Branton dans le Maine si je ne me trompe pas?

– C'est exacte Monsieur. Avais-je dit simplement.

– Vous n'avez pas d'accent anglais. Conclut-il.

-Mon père est Français, né à Brest et ma mère est Canadienne, née à Montréal.

Toute la classe allait connaître ma situation, quelle introduction!

– Vous considérez-vous Français, Canadien ou Américain? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

Question piège ou simple formalité? Je réfléchis un moment, jamais je n'avais songé à ce truc-là.

– Canadien monsieur.

– Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes au Canada? Attaqua-t-il de nouveau.

– Trois jours. Dis-je, ce qui en fit rire certains en classe.

Monsieur Heindeck vint s'asseoir sur mon pupitre, poussant mon livre sans trop faire attention.

– Bienvenue parmi nous, monsieur Ledger. Dit-il avant de se relever.

Il alla à l'avant de la classe et continua son cours sans autres écarts. En me retournant pour voir si tout le monde était passé à autre chose, je pu apercevoir Damien qui me regardait en riant. Bravo, il avait eu la chance de ne pas y passer lui, au moins! Je lui adressai un sourire pas trop honnête avant de me mettre à suivre pour de vrai, au cas où le prof aurait été prit d'un nouvel intérêt pour ma personne.

– Pas trop traumatisé? Me demanda Damien à la sortie du cours.

J'avais l'impression qu'il venait vers moi parce que moi aussi, j'étais dans la même situation que lui. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que nous faisions tous en pareil cas?; Aller vers ceux à qui nous avions réussis à adresser la parole en premier? Valeur sûre, sans risque, à moins que l'autre ne soit un connard, ce qui n'était pas mon cas.

– Non ça va. Avais-je dit sans plus de cérémonie, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire de ce sujet l'affaire du jour.

– Tu prends ton repas du midi ici ou tu retournes chez toi?

– Je mange ici et quand j'aurai une idée du temps que ça me prendrait aller chez moi, je verrai.

– Ça t'embête si je mange avec toi? Me demanda-t-il un peu incertain.

– Non, pas du tout.

Voilà comment commença mon amitié avec un pur inconnu... Les premières minutes furent silencieuses à notre table, tandis que nous entendions les autres élèves parler, rire et même souvent crier tout autour. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de briser la glace pour ne pas passer pour niais.

– Alors Damien, tu viens d'où? Fut ma première question, un classique.

– D'ici, mais j'allais dans un autre collège qui ne me plaisait pas, alors j'ai décidé de changer pour me permettre de mieux fonctionner. Me répondit-il avec confiance.

– Tes parents n'ont rien dit? Osais-je.

– Je ne vis plus avec mes parent depuis trois ans déjà, mais ils n'auraient rien dit car mes notes sont bonnes et ils souhaitent le meilleur pour moi. M'expliqua-t-il.

– Tu veux dire que tu habites tout seul? Fis-je avec étonnement.

– Oui.

– Ça doit être bien, d'avoir un chez sois où personne ne peut se mêler de tes affaires!

– C'est plutôt sympathique oui. J'en conclus que tu habites encore chez tes parents.

– Ouais...

– Tu crois partir seul bientôt? Me demanda-t-il.

– J'aimerais bien, mais mon père m'a dit qu'une fois que je serai parti, il ne m'aideront plus financièrement. Donc je préfère attendre parce que l'école c'est cher. Lui Avais-je dit.

– Oui, ce n'est pas donné.

– Ça doit être difficile de travailler et d'aller à l'école en même temps, non? Demandais-je.

– Je ne travaille pas.

– Comment fais-tu?

– Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, saches que je ne suis pas un enfant gâté pourrit, mais mes parents subviennent à tout mes besoins jusqu'à ce que j'aie mon diplôme. Au début je ne voulais pas, mais ils ont insisté. Précisa-t-il.

– Tu ne paies rien du tout?

– Non rien... Dit-il en soupirant, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je le juge.

– La chance!

– Je ne le dis généralement pas, ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de se faire des amis tu sais. M'avoua-t-il.

– Oui j'imagine sans peine. Avais-je dit, l'air rêveur.

Je me mis à m'imaginer seul dans mon propre appartement, toutes ces choses que j'aurais pu faire sans me gêner comme écouter ma musique, regarder la télé à n'importe quelle heure, manger n'importe quoi... J'arrêtai ma liste là car elle n'aurait jamais terminé!

Mes parents n'auraient jamais accepté de me payer un appartement, ils avaient déjà du mal à arriver parce que ma mère avait arrêté de travailler à cause d'un accident de voiture, il lui restait six mois de convalescence avant de pouvoir reprendre et même si elle travaillait, je n'aurais eu droit à un tel privilège!

– Mais bon je compense souvent en allant faire leur courses, je répare leur appareils ménagers aussi et fais quelques travaux pour mon père. Ajouta-t-il.

Impressionnant, c'était le petit garçon modèle, bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir de cette image.. Un tout petit peu plus grand que moi, je l'avais déjà remarqué plus tôt, il devait faire à peu près 1,78m et ses yeux étaient... Je n'avais pas encore fait attention à ce moment en fait. J'étais bien tombé pour une fois, je n'avais pas à m'en faire à savoir quoi raconter à ma mère lorsqu'elle me demanderait si je m'étais fait de nouveaux amis. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un ami mais à voir comment il était, je n'avais aucune objection à ce que ça le devienne éventuellement. J'étais plutôt sélectif par rapport à mes parents. Leur présenter un perdu leur aurait donné une image faussée de mon environnement et ils auraient été capables de me faire changer d'école sur le champs.

– Tu n'es pas gâté pourri, si tu as cette chance alors je ne vois rien de mal à profiter de ce qui t'est offert. Finis-je par lui dire avec un sourire de compréhension.

Si j'avais eu cette opportunité, je l'aurais saisi sans me poser de questions.

– Merci de ne pas me juger. Me dit-il d'un air rassuré.

– Tu t'appelles comme le collège! Soulignais-je bêtement.

– Ouais... Je sais...

Ma remarque l'avait ennuyé, je l'avais bien vu.

– Désolé, on a dû te la faire quelques fois depuis hier celle-là hein?

– Ce n'est rien. Sourit-il en se levant.

– Aller, nouvelle quête... Je dois trouver la classe de Monsieur Frazer maintenant. Avais-je dit en me levant.

– Bonne chance, on se revoit peut-être à la fin des cours! Me lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte principale.

Ça y était, encore une fois seul, livré à moi-même dans cette jungle d'étudiants de dernière année. Regardant mon plan de cour et l'horloge à tour de rôles, j'en conclus que j'avais quand-même vingt minutes pour accomplir ma mission, donc j'étais un peu moins stressé.

Cela devait être la nervosité, mais une fois dans ma nouvelle classe, avec encore plus d'inconnus, je me sentis un peu à l'écart. Je suivis le cours tout de même et me rendis à mon dernier sans trop de mal. La journée, ma première, avait été presque parfaite.

– Tu viens boire quelque chose avant de partir? Fit une voix, la seule que je connaissais tout près de moi.

C'était Damien, il avait l'air content que les cours soient terminés pour la journée. J'avais un peu de temps avant que mon père rentre alors j'acceptai volontiers son offre de rafraichissement. Nous avons pris des boissons gazeuses dans une machine distributrice à la cafétéria et sommes allé les boire assis dans les marches de l'entrée principale du collège. Le soleil tapait fort et la plupart des étudiants étaient légèrement vêtus, dont justement les filles et c'était très agréable à regarder.

– Que fais-tu ce soir? Demandais-je pour conversation.

– Je vais réviser un peu les cours car ils sont un peu différents de ceux que je suivais à mon autre collège. Ensuite je vais m'installer devant l'ordinateur et jouer un peu. Me répondit-il.

– Oh super... Mon portable est mort, je ne peux plus jouer à rien. Même si je voulais, j'ai une carte graphique désuète alors pas la peine d'essayer les trucs trop poussés. Fis-je un peu dégouté.

Je le sortis de mon sac pour le lui montrer; un vieux Sony Vaio qui m'avait couté les yeux de la tête à l'époque.

– Je connais bien les ordinateurs, si tu veux je le regarde maintenant.

– Apportes-le avec toi ce soir plutôt et vois ce que tu peux faire avec, je te paierai. Lui avais-je dit avec espoir.

– Très bien, je verrai ce que je peux en tirer.

– Je te donne mon adresse msn, comme ça tu pourras m'en parler plus tard ce soir. Tentais-je.

– Très bonne idée! Me dit-il avant de sortir son carnet de notes.

Je lui donnai mon msn et il me donna le sien. Nous finîmes notre boisson en bavardant un peu jeux vidéos, il aimait cela autant que moi et semblait en avoir une collection impressionnante! De plus tous des jeux récents, alors j'étais presque jaloux! Nous nous quittâmes sur quelques blagues à propos de faire exploser mon portable et je rentrai à pied, lui dans sa voiture.

– Alors mon choux, comment ça été à l'école aujourd'hui? Me demanda ma mère en posant mon repas devant moi.

Ce n'était pas si mal en fait, d'être avec mes parents. Maman me faisait à manger et papa lui, et bien c'était papa quoi!

– Très bien, je crois que je me suis fait un ami.

Elle avait l'air surprise. Il était vrai que j'aimais mieux avoir des fréquentations féminines, car j'étais généralement timide et j'avais de la difficulté à entrer en contacte avec les autres gars par peur du jugement ou du rejet.

-Bonne nouvelle alors. Me dit-elle en souriant grandement.

Et mon père ne pouvait résister à nous lâcher un commentaire absurde, mais tout de même sérieux...

– Tant que ça reste qu'un ami.

Il avait l'air frustré ce soir-là, comme s'il s'était engueulé avec maman avant que je rentre. Papa était un homme sur ses principes, mais surtout très macho. Je m'étais toujours demandé ce que ma mère lui trouvait d'ailleurs. Il avait élevé mon frère strictement, comme dans l'armée jusqu'à ce que grand-mère lui fasse comprendre que dans la vie, ce n'était pas comme dans l'armée. Je fus sauvé de cette dure éducation grâce à ma grand-mère en fait. Ethan nous envoyait des lettres six fois par années et parfois, quand je restais assez tard la nuit devant l'ordinateur, nous nous branchions sur msn et avions des vidéoconférences.

– Papa franchement! Fis-je un peu outré de son commentaire.

– De nos jours les jeunes sont débiles. Ils croient que l'ouverture d'esprit est la ligne à suivre alors que ça les conduira à leur perte! Crois-moi Sean, le monde est devenu fou! Ajouta-t-il en donnant un coup de poing sur la table.

Il faisait toujours cela, nous savions qu'il n'était pas fâché, mais simplement accroché à ses vieilles idées strictes.

– Oh Robert! Commença ma mère. – Sean est un garçon normal qui a de bonnes notes à l'école et tu sais très bien qu'un jour tu seras grand-père. Dit-elle en soupirant. – Je me souviens de Mélanie, quelle gentille fille, dommage qu'elle n'ait pas accepté de nous suivre d'ailleurs, hein Sean?

Ah Mélanie, ma copine que j'aimais vraiment. Elle voulait rester dans le Maine avec son frère et avait décidé que ce serait mieux si nous nous quittions au lieu de vivre une relation longue distance. Je ne croyais pas aux amours lointains personnellement et je savais que c'était mieux pour moi si je l'oubliais rapidement, mai elle était tellement jolie, la femme parfaite selon moi.

– Ouais dommage. Avais-je dit seulement.

– J'espère que les filles ici ne sont pas des petites pu...

Merci maman de l'avoir coupé à ce moment précis!

– Robert!

– J'espère qu'elle sont comme il faut. Se reprit-il.

– Elles sont bien papa, ne t'en fait pas. C'est un collège sérieux. Mentis-je pour me sauver la face.

Le collège était remplis de filles qui s'habillaient de façon osée, laissant les autres filles moins provocatrices de côté. Phénomène classique chez les ados et les jeunes adultes; Paraitre le moins différent possible pour se fondre à la foule.

– Je vais faire mes devoir, à tout à l'heure. Fis-je, un peu las de les entendre discuter de ça.

Je me levai, rinçai mon assiette et la mis dans le lave-vaisselle avant de monter à ma chambre. J'étais chanceux, ma chambre était à l'étage et c'était la seule pièce habitable à part la petite salle de bain et le mini salon. Tout le reste était en bas et mes parents ne montaient que très rarement. Je m'installai devant mon ordinateur de bureau et me mis à regarder mes courriels tout en me souvenant que j'avais le e-mail de Damien. Je démarrai mon msn et m'empressai de l'ajouter dans ma liste de contactes. Il accepta sur le champs.

Damien dit: Hé!

Sean dit: Hé, ça va?

Damien dit: Ouais, j'ai regardé ton portable.

Sean dit: Et?

Damien dit: Il est parfait, je l'ai passé sous l'eau et il va bien.

Sean dit: Quoi?

Damien dit: Non je blague lol!

Sean dit: Sans déconner!

Damien dit: Une petite défragmentation et hop. Je t'ai mis mon ancienne carte graphique, tu pourras jouer à ce que tu veux.

Sean dit: Oh vraiment! Super, tu me diras combien tu en veux.

Damien dit: Nah c'est cadeau, je ne m'en servais même pas. Oh en passant, belles photos.

Sean dit: Tu as fouillé espèce de commère!

Damien dit: Pas de ma faute si tu mets des photos là où il ne faudrait pas lol!

Sean dit: lol

Damien dit: Demain soir tu fais quoi?

Sean dit: Rien de spécial, comme d'habitude.

Damien dit: Ça te dirais de passer chez moi? Tu pourrais choisir des jeux à mettre sur ton portable.

Sean dit: Oui pourquoi pas.

Damien dit: Très bien, alors à demain. Je doit quitter pour prendre ma douche et ensuite je vais me taper un film.

Sean dit: À demain.

J'allai moi aussi me laver, tout content qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose pour mon ordinateur. Demain allait être amusant.

Journée de fou, c'était le seul qualificatif approprié pour ce que j'avais vécu! Le prof d'éducation physique m'avait fait faire une cinquantaine de push-ups alors que je n'arrivais qu'à n'en faire qu'une vingtaine normalement, c'était ma seule faiblesse en sport et j'avais mal partout! Le prof d'histoire m'avait ennuyé avec ses dates à n'en plus finir, le prof de français me fit écrire un récit de mille mots et celui d'informatique m'a carrément prit pour un débutant parce que je n'arrivais pas à écrire une suite logique en programmation. Bref, je soupirais de soulagement alors que je m'asseyais sur les marches dehors, épuisé mais content en attendant Damien.

– Prêt? Me demanda-t-il en me tapant sur l'épaule.

– Oui.

Je me levai et le suivis à sa voiture. Il possédait une jolie petite décapotable bleue, un peu rouillée au niveau des pare-chocs mais tout à fait mignonne.

– Tu habites loin d'ici? Fis-je en prenant place.

– Une quinzaine de minutes environ.

Nous avons roulé, il ventait un peu, mais pas assez pour me décoiffer. Quand nous arrivâmes au pied d'un grand immeuble, il me sourit pour me faire comprendre que c'était là. Dans l'entrée intérieure, un ascenseur qui ressemblait à un monte-charge avec une grille qu'il fallait refermer avant de mettre celui-ci en marche. Au quatrième, ce fut là qu'il s'arrêta et sortit ses clés. Il ouvrit la grille et déverrouilla la porte pour entrer et là...

– Wow! Fut la seule chose que je pu dire en voyant l'immensité des lieux.

– Tu aimes? Me demanda-t-il en jetant ses clés sur le petit bureau à droite de la porte.

– Et comment, c'est immense ici!

Et que dire de la décoration, je n'avais jamais vu un gars avoir autant bon gout! Un grand salon à droite avec pour séparation un paravent au design japonais moderne, donnant sur un cube-comptoir en guise de salle à diner et une cuisine en coin spacieuse. Le tout peint de beige et marron, une touche de vert forêt... C'était très bien agencé, de quoi faire rougir ma mère qui était décoratrice justement. Il me fit signe de m'assoir au comptoir sur un des petits bancs ronds, ce que je fis en le regardant ouvrir le frigo.

– T'as bien l'âge non? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant une bière.

Je lui sourit, bien sûr j'avais l'âge!

– Tu veux grignoter quelque chose?

– Non merci. Avais-je dit en goutant la bière.

Il était très sympathique et pas gênant du tout, je me sentis à l'aise tout de suite. Bon, je n'aurais pas sauté partout et foutu le bordel, mais je n'avais pas l'impression d'être confiné sur mon banc à l'écouter parler. Je me levai pour aller admirer son salon. Je marchai en direction de sa grande bibliothèque et me mis à regarder ses photos exposées. Lui en joueur de foot, lui sur un cheval, lui avec ses parents... Lui et son frère.

– Il ne te ressemble pas le moindrement du monde, ton frère. Avais-je dit.

– C'est parce que ce n'est pas mon frère, c'est mon ami... Enfin, c'était.

– Pourquoi c'était? osais-je.

– Il est mort dans un accident d'avion l'année dernière, en allant faire un stage en Allemagne.

– Oh je suis désolé. Avais-je dit un peu mal à l'aise.

– Ce n'est rien, je m'en suis remis depuis.

Je me déplaçai vers la télé où je pu voir une collection impressionnante de dvds et de jeux de consoles.

– Pas seulement fan des ordis hein...

– J'aime mieux les consoles, mais pour le graphisme je me tourne vers mon pc. Dit-il en venant me rejoindre.

Il prit place à son bureau d'ordinateur et me tira une chaise pour que je vienne à côté de lui. Derrière son écran une immense fenêtre qui donnait sur le quartier où il y avait une belle vue sur un parc avec des jeux d'eau.

– Oh un instant. Me dit-il alors que plein de fenêtres msn l'attendaient.

Il en ferma une grosse partie et répondit à quelques unes avant de dire au revoir à ses correspondants. Il me fit découvrir plein de jeux dont j'ignorais l'existence et m'en fit choisir quelques uns à installer sur mon portable. J'étais très content et je me demandais comment le remercier convenablement.

– Écoute je ne sais pas trop comment te remercier pour tout cela. Avais-je dit quand-même.

– Mais tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier Sean, si je le fais c'est parce que ça me fait plaisir et que je te trouve vraiment sympathique. C'est ce qu'on fait pour les amis non? Me demande-t-il en souriant.

– Oui je suppose.

– Alors arrête de t'en faire d'accord?

– Bien. Terminais-je.

Je bus ma bière en le regardant jouer un peu puis après un moment il se tourna vers moi, l'air bien sérieux.

– Tu as bien deux jambes rassures-moi? Me demande-t-il.

– Heu oui... Fis-je sur le ton de la question, ne sachant pas trop où il voulait en venir.

– Et bien quand tu veux quelque chose, tu te lèves et tu vas fouiller dans le frigo ou dans le garde-manger. Je ne paie rien de tout cela alors c'est la moindre des choses que je le partage et... ET... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal. Maintenant que c'est dit, va donc nous chercher à boire! Dit-il en riant.

Ça m'avait fait rire et je me levai aussitôt pour aller nous ravitailler tout en me sentant un peu moins tendu parce qu'il savait comment détendre l'atmosphère. En revenant il était installé sur le sofa et avait ouvert son écran géant.

– Tu veux regarder un film qui n'est pas encore sorti en dvd?

– Tu veux dire que tu peux avoir ce genre de trucs?

– Oui Sean...

– J'aimerais bien, mais je dois rentrer sinon on va lancer un avis de recherche sur moi, tu comprends.

– Bon, fini ta bière, je te raccompagne après si tu veux. Me dit-il.

– Je vais prendre un taxi ne te déranges pas pour cela voyons. Le rassurais-je.

– Mais tu as raison, j'aurai bu deux bières et ce ne serait pas sage de conduire.

Ça me dérangeait un peu de prendre le taxi car il ne me restait pas beaucoup d'argent, mais je n'allais certainement pas lui dire cela et de toute façon, ça avait valu le coup de venir chez lui. Il appela le taxi et vint me reconduire jusqu'en bas. Quand la voiture arriva il vint m'ouvrir la portière et tendit un billet de vingt au chauffeur.

– J'espère que tu reviendras bientôt, on se voit demain en cours! Dit-il en me faisant signe de la main en guise d'au revoir.

– À demain. Avais-je dit tout aussi souriant.

Il avait payé le taxi... C'était gentil, mais même si je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent ces temps-ci, je me sentais un peu mal. Je savais que quand j'aurais d'avantage d'argent, je lui rendrais à ma manière alors cette pensée effaça mon sentiment de malaise. Je rentrai à la maison en expliquant mon retard à mes parents.

– Tu sais Sean... Commença ma mère. – Tu es majeur, tu as le droit de rentrer tard ou même de ne pas rentrer du tout, mais comme tu vis sous notre toit, tu n'as qu'à appeler pour nous en avertir. Me dit-elle gentiment.

Mon père, lui, avait son approche personnelle...

– Vous avez fait vos devoirs ou parlé de filles toute la soirée?

– Robert! Ils ont le droit de faire ce qu'il veulent. Le stoppa-t-elle, outrée.

– Quoi? C'était une blague! Fit-il dans son sérieux le plus mortel.

Mon père avait le chic pour faire des blagues sans que cela ne se voit et ça faisait toujours monter ma mère sur ses grands chevaux.

– Damien vit seul en appartement, ses parents l'aident jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne son diplôme, il est très sérieux, c'est un gars vraiment correcte p'pa. Avais-je dit pour le rassurer.

– Alors prends-en de la graine fils, bientôt tu auras ton propre chez toi... Sauf que tu subviendras à tes besoins toi-même, on s'entend là-dessus n'est-ce pas?

– Évidemment. Avais-je dit en roulant les yeux vers le ciel.

Merde, j'avais oublié de remercier Damien pour mon portable, quel crétin je faisais!

– Aller mon amour, Je te laisse à tes occupations. Me dit ma mère.

J'allai me laver en me dépêchant, peut-être allais-je attraper Damien sur msn pour le remercier avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Comment avais-je pu oublié ça, lui qui avait été si gentil de m'aider. J'enfilai un caleçon avec rapidité, attrapai un verre de lait en bas et remontai me poser dans mon lit, portable sur les cuisses, bien au chaud sous la couverture.

Sean dit: Damien, es-tu là?

J'attendis deux minutes, peut-être qu'il était absent et avait oublié de le signaler.

Damien dit: Oui.

Sean dit: Je suis parti tellement vite, j'ai oublié de te remercier pour le portable.

Damien dit: Ce n'est rien.

Sean dit: Ben merci en tout cas, il fonctionne à merveille!

Damien dit: Viens avec ton portable demain, on se fera quelques courses en ligne et ça compensera ton oubli :P

Sean dit: lol, pas de problèmes.

Damien dit: Tu pourras rester plus tard? C'est Vendredi après tout!

Sean dit: Oui sans doute.

Damien dit: Parfait alors, bonne nuit.

Sean dit: Bonne nuit!

Mission accomplie, je l'avais remercié, je pouvais donc bien dormir!

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, je sais... Ce n'est pas du HP comme j'ai l'habitude de faire, mais donnez une chance à cette histoire, vous ne le regretterez pas :)

-SNAPESLOVE-


	2. Chapter 2

Dernier cours de la journée, enfin! J'étais tranquillement en train de corriger ma dernière rédaction de mille mots faites la journée d'avant et j'avais bien hâte d'entendre la cloche de fin du cours parce que j'avais beau relire et relire encore, je ne trouvais plus de fautes. J'avais écrit un récit qui parlait de la constellation d'Orion, ce sujet m'intéressait beaucoup et nous avions eu la permission de parler d'un sujet à caractère informatif, je n'avais même pas réfléchit, je savais que j'allais parler de cela. Le prof passait souvent entre les pupitres pour voir si on avait besoin d'aide et comme j'étais nouveau, il semblait me sourire plus souvent qu'aux autres... Ou était-ce simplement dans ma tête, mais je trouvais ça bien marrant. Il y avait une jolie fille dans le cours de français, elle s'appelait Audrey et semblait bien solitaire. Habillée correctement, cheveux semi-longs et un sourire charmant, je l'avais remarqué hier. Je n'avais pas encore oublié Mélanie, mais je savais qu'il fallait que je passe à autre chose alors je m'étais promis d'aller lui parler avant de rejoindre Damien à la sortie.

Je me mis à rêvasser de plus bel. Je me demandais surtout comment aborder Audrey sans avoir l'air stupide ou pire, qu'elle remarque de suite mon intérêt pour elle. Quoi que j'allais faire, elle aurait bien un doute... À voir les joueurs de foot dans cette école, j'étais parfaitement conscient qu'elle avait sûrement le béguin pour l'un d'entre eux, comme toutes les filles d'ailleurs. Ou peut-être avait-elle déjà un petit copain. Dans ces cas-là je la garderais comme amie, je n'étais pas du genre à vouloir me caser à tout prix, mais qui ne tentait rien...

– Salut. Fis-je en marchant derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, c'était comme au ralenti, ses cheveux suivirent son visage lentement, ses yeux brillaient. Elle tenait un cartable entre ses mains. Si jolie, au naturel et pas habillée comme ces autres filles typiques de collège.

– Salut. Me dit-elle en s'arrêtant de bouger, attendant de voir pourquoi je l'abordais.

Autant la jouer honnête.

– Je ne connais personne, j'ai besoin d'aide, je trouve que tu as l'air gentille, veux-tu m'aider?

Nervosité ou simple stupidité? Peu importait en fait, c'était dit.

– Avec le texte? Me demanda-t-elle, elle transpirait l'intelligence.

– Oui, juste y jeter un coup d'œil si tu le veux bien.

Elle me tendit la main. Dans mon rêve éveillé, je lui aurais bien tendu la mienne pour que nous marchions main dans la main, mais une claque m'attendait si j'osais, alors je lui tendit mon cartable. Elle prit place sur les bancs qui longeaient les salles de cours et me fit signe du regard de faire de même. Je me mis à une distance correcte pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

– Alors je regarde vite fait car j'ai un cours de danse dans une demie heure d'accord?

J'acquiesçai en souriant et elle se pencha sur mes écrits. Elle avait l'air concentrée et c'était hypnotisant pour moi. Elle faisait glisser son doigt fin sur les mots à mesure qu'elle les lisait, sa bouche mimait chacun des mots silencieusement et ses yeux examinaient avec minutie les premiers paragraphes. J'aurais bien aimé, à ce moment, l'inviter à boire un truc mais... J'étais trop timide!

– Tu écris vraiment bien tu sais! Me dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux bien grands.

Avais-je marqué un point rien qu'avec mon talent d'écrivain?

– Merci.

-Je ne trouve pas de fautes, tes phrases sont bien construites et c'est très bien détaillé... Tellement que ça m'intéresse au sujet. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire divin.

– Vraiment?

– Oui vraiment. Je crois que c'est toi qui devrais jeter un coup d'œil à mon texte et non moi au tiens! Lança-t-elle sur le ton de la blague.

Entrée en matière plutôt réussie, elle avait l'air conquise par mon français et moi j'étais comblé par son sourire et son parfum léger.

– Je te remercie d'avoir pris deux minutes de ta vie pour moi, Audrey.

– Ce fut un plaisir, n'hésites pas si tu as encore besoin ou si.. Heum... Juste pour bavarder, tu sais.

Oh, je devais l'avoir un peu troublé pour qu'elle m'offre cela aussi rapidement.

– Merci, je n'oublierai certainement pas ton offre, c'est gentil.

Elle se leva puis me fit l'honneur d'un dernier sourire avant de quitter avec art le corridor. Quelqu'un attendait poliment à l'autre bout, cette personne s'avança vers moi en arborant un sourire plus qu'espiègle.

– Alors comme ça on flirt dès le deuxième jour hein? Fit Damien en me tapant sur l'épaule.

Mon sourire, un sourire un peu jaune, s'effaça.

– Je prend une chance tu sais, elle est gentille, jolie et très intelligente. Lui dis-je sans mentir.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je te comprends.

– Toi aussi tu es de mon avis alors. Dis-je.

– Elle n'est pas mal. Dit-il simplement alors que nous avions entamé notre marche vers l'extérieur.

Une fois dehors, je la vis avec ses amies en train de bavarder et dès qu'elle m'aperçut elle me lança un sourire. Ses amies lui dirent un truc avant de commencer à glousser toutes ensemble, classique. Alors que Damien souriait en me voyant rougir comme un débile en baissant la tête.

– Attention Sean, elles te trouvent toutes mignon. Dit-il sur un ton certain.

– Tant mieux, ça veut dire que je passe le test des amies. Riais-je bêtement.

Je pris mon courage à deux main et lui lança un autre regard puis je lui envoyai la main rapidement. Elle fit de même et se cacha dans son groupe d'amies. Des vrais bébés que nous étions mais j'adorais ça. Damien m'ouvrit la porte du passager et alla s'asseoir lui aussi pour nous conduire chez lui.

– Tu sais, si elle te sourit si facilement, tu n'auras pas de difficulté à t'en approcher et la première chose que je saurai c'est que tu seras en couple en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire! Me dit-il en tournant dans l'entrée d'une station service. – Bouge pas, je vais chercher quelques trucs pour ce soir. Ajouta-t-il avant de sortir du véhicule.

De la manière dont il m'avait parlé à l'instant, je me demandais s'il ne s'y connaissait pas un peu plus que moi en matière de filles. Probablement que oui, parce que contrairement à moi, il avait le physique facial extrêmement charmant et je n'avais pas besoin de me forcer pour le dire. Jaloux? Non, je l'enviais juste un peu. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas de copine? Au fait je ne lui avais jamais demandé!

– Bière, chocolat, chips et autre trucs qui nous feront engraisser! Dit-il en me posant le sac sur les cuisses et à en juger par le poids, il avait raison!

– Tu as une copine Damien? Demandais-je tout à fait honnêtement.

– Non.

– C'est indiscret de te demander pourquoi?

– Non, je n'en veux tout simplement pas. Je me concentre sur mes études et si l'amour a à frapper pendant ce temps et bien, je m'y ferai! M'expliqua-t-il en faisant marche arrière afin de reprendre le chemin vers chez lui.

– Je comprends. Ton ex elle, elle était comment?

Il soupira longuement, comme si aborder ce sujet le dérangeait.

– Je t'en parlerai peut-être une autre fois si ça ne te vexe pas. Me dit-il sèchement.

– Je ne t'en demande pas tant, c'était simplement pour faire la conversation. avais-je sourit en me grattant accessoirement la nuque, un peu mal à l'aise.

Nous arrivâmes peu de temps après ma bévue orale remarquablement camouflée, heureusement car j'étais à cours de sujets! Je pris le sac et le suivis dans l'ascenseur.

– Fait tout de même attention Sean, un cœur est si vite brisé au collège.

– J'en prends note. Terminais-je en entrant derrière lui.

Je posai le sac sur le comptoir et mis les choses là où je pensais qu'elles allaient. Il m'avait dit de ne pas me gêner, alors je fis.

– Fais comme chez toi, je vais prendre une douche. Me lança-t-il avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bain.

D'accord, que faire? Je n'étais pas tout à fait chez moi et surtout, je ne voulais rien casser par inattention! Je me posai donc sur le canapé et allumai la télé pour voir s'il avait le câble et regarder le poste de nouvelles tranquillement en attendant son retour. Et zap et zap, zap encore, rien. Il avait bien le câble, mais à seize heures trente, pas de nouvelles en vue! Quelques fois Audrey me revenait en tête et cela me faisait sourire, j'aurais bien aimé l'inviter avec nous si j'avais pu et si les circonstances l'avaient permis. Il ne fallait pas que je commence à me laisser déconcentrer par elle de façon abusive, penser à autre chose semblait l'idée la plus éclairée! Heureusement, la serviette de bain que je reçu sur la tête effaça toute pensée de mon esprit.

– Tiens, tu peux y aller si tu veux.

– Ah super c'est gentil, merci.

Je me levai avant de m'arrêter devant la porte de la salle de bain.

– Mais heum...

– Dans ma chambre, il y a un sac de chez Reitman's, y'a des caleçons neufs dedans, sers-toi. Me dit-il avant même que j'aborde le sujet.

Très bien, pourquoi pas. J'entrai dans sa chambre et je fus tout autant impressionné que pour le reste de son appartement. Aux couleurs sables, les murs donnaient une ambiance chaleureuse, son lit marron contrastait parfaitement avec le reste et une immense fenêtre cachée par des rideaux blancs crème, un pur délice pour les yeux! Je me servit donc un caleçon noir encore dans son emballage plastique et j'allai m'enfermer dans la salle d'eau pour une douche des plus méritée. Oui car parler avec Audrey m'avait donné chaud! Encore une fois je me surpris à rêvasser d'elle, à ce moment je me dit que j'étais probablement en situation de béguin naissant. Je terminai de me laver sur ces agréables pensées pour me rendre compte que j'avais oublié la serviette dans la chambre, quel crétin! J'ouvris la porte un peu avant de l'interpeler pour lui dire. Il me la donna sans broncher et je pus ensuite m'habiller pour sortir et aller le rejoindre au salon.

– Quel est ton plan? Lui demandais-je alors qu'il me tendait une bière.

– Ton plan sera le miens, à moins que tu ne sois à cours d'idée. Me répondit-il.

– Moi, j'ai envie de tout faire, alors vas-y, choisis. Dis-je tout à fait innocemment.

– Oh ne dis pas de telles choses Sean, tout faire englobe un bon paquet de choses que jamais tu n'oserais tenter. M'avertit-il en riant. – À la tienne, je sors la Wii! Ajouta-t-il en cognant sa bouteille à la mienne.

La Wii... Je n'avais jamais touché cette console de ma vie! Mais j'en avais entendu parler en bien, la soirée s'annonçait mouvementée! Et comme je finis de penser à cela, il me tendit une guitare en plastique... Ça aussi j'en avais entendu parler.

– Je n'ai jamais joué de guitare de ma vie. Dis-je.

– Moi non plus et pourtant je fais des scores de fou à ce jeu!

Bon pourquoi pas, j'étais là pour m'amuser et si c'était en riant de moi-même, je n'avais pas d'objection à ça! Il me montra les bases du jeu et je compris assez vite comment manier la guitare. Nous jouâmes pendant un bon deux heures avant que je n'arrête subitement.

– Je dois appeler ma mère pour lui dire que je vais rentrer tard.

Il me pointa le téléphone du doigt et se rendit au frigo pendant que j'appelais.

– Alors? Fit-il.

– C'est bon je n'ai pas à demander la permission, c'était surtout pour ne pas qu'ils se posent des questions ou qu'il m'attendent pour le dîner.

– Normal. Ajouta-t-il.

– Merci. Dis-je quand il me tendit une autre bouteille.

– En parlant de dîner, t'as faim? Me demanda-t-il.

– Un peu.

– Tu sais cuisiner?

– Un peu.

– T'aimes les fruits de mer? Attends, un peu? Dit-il en riant.

– Non j'aime bien.

– Très bien alors cuisinons! Fit-il en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

Tout en cuisinant, nous bavardions de tout et de rien... Et vint le sujet qui ne me lâchait plus.

– Faudra bien que tu l'invites un jour tu sais. Me dit-il.

– Ici?

– Non, je veux dire... À dîner ou quelque part.

– Ah, mais je n'en suis pas encore là et, qui dit que ça ira plus loin entre elle et moi?

– Sait-on jamais. Vaut mieux se faire des plans parfois. Ce serait con que le moment arrive et que tu ne saches pas quoi faire. M'expliqua-t-il.

– Oui là-dessus tu as parfaitement raison. Mais où est-ce qu'on invite une fille comme elle?

– Aux même endroits où on invite n'importe quelle fille, Sean! Rit-il en débouchant une bouteille de rouge.

– Et... Sans vouloir être bête, c'est où?

Je n'avais jamais eu besoin d'inviter une fille avant une relation, ça avait toujours été naturel.

– Les classiques sont ceux qui fonctionnent le mieux. Au cinéma, au restaurant, à l'église...

– À l'église? Fis-je, surpris.

– Non ça c'était une blague!

Évidemment... N'empêchait que j'aurais bien payé pour voir la tête d'Audrey si je l'avais invité à l'église!

– Ouais, je verrai.

– L'invite pas chez toi en premier, les parents sont souvent une source de découragement.

– Avec mon père, aucune chance que cela fasse partie de mes plans! Ajoutais-je.

Il me versa une coupe de vin et une pour lui.

– Si tu pouvais me hacher cet ail pendant que je fais sauter les légumes, merci.

Le temps passa, nous mangeâmes et bu tout en ayant des conversations plus amicales. Plus les minutes passaient, plus je le connaissais de mieux en mieux et je savais à ce moment que c'était mon ami, qu'il allait devenir un très bon ami à qui je pourrais me confier, sur qui j'allais pouvoir compter quand ça n'irait pas. Il partageait tout ce qu'il avait, peut-être un peu moins son passé, mais ce n'était pas très important. J'aurais aimé avoir autant à partager, mais j'avais des parents radins et conservateurs, surtout mon père. J'espérais que mon amitié lui suffise pour l'instant.

– Je vais me chercher un job je crois. Dis-je tout bonnement à la fin du repas.

– Tu vas bosser en allant à l'école? C'est peut-être une mauvaise idée.

– Peut-être, mais ça me permettrait d'avoir un peu plus d'argent et d'être autonome de façon suffisante.

– Je vois. J'espère que ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Ah, il m'avait rôdé!

– Pas ta faute, mais plutôt grâce à toi. J'aime la vie que tu as, j'aimerais en faire autant par moi-même.

– Tu penses partir avant la fin de l'année?

– Si je trouve un job payant, pourquoi pas.

– Mon bail finit bientôt, je pourrais prendre plus grand, une chambre de plus et tu pourrais être mon colocataire. Me proposa-t-il.

– C'est sympathique de ta part, j'en prends note.

– Si tu le sais avant Juin, ce sera parfait.

– Je verrai alors.

Nous avons terminé la bouteille de vin et j'étais un peu fatigué, il était temps pour moi de rentrer.

– Je suis content que nous soyons amis. Me dit-il en me reconduisant à la porte.

– Moi aussi.

– Si demain tu t'ennuies, tu peux me contacter sur msn je viendrai te chercher on se fera une nuit cinéma! Me proposa-t-il gentiment.

– Ça semble un plan parfait ça Damien! Aller je descend, tu m'appelles un taxi?

– De suite, bonne nuit.

Je descendis, j'avais la monnaie du taxi de la veille alors je pouvais payer sans problèmes. J'allais demander un peu d'argent à mon père le lendemain pour avoir de quoi payer une partie des dépenses car je savais qu'il allait encore dépenser pour la soirée.

Lendemain, dans l'après-midi.

– Dis papa, tu peux me filer cinquante dollars s'il te plaît?

– Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore? Me demande-t-il en fouillant dans sa poche de derrière à la recherche de son porte-feuille.

– Rien, j'aimerais aller me balader un peu avec Damien mais il paye toujours tout alors je me sens un peu mal.

– Peut-être que tu devrais te trouver un boulot fils. Ajouta-t-il en me tendant deux billets de vingt et un billet de dix.

– Oui p'pa, j'y ai pensé justement, est-ce que ça poserait problème si je travaillais tout en allant à l'école?

– Pas si ton boulot est à mi-temps. Moi aussi j'ai dû travailler fort pour payer mes études, jeune homme. Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas comme ton grand-père.

Oui pour ça j'avais de la chance! Grand-père était le pire des radins, juste Noël dernier, j'avais eu de sa part une paire de chaussettes tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire!

– Je sais p'pa et je te remercie d'ailleurs. Fis-je pour l'amadouer un peu.

– Bien, il faut avoir de la reconnaissance envers ses parents, pas de la haine comme tout ces jeunes de nos jours.

– C'est le meilleur père du monde qui le dit!

Mon commentaire le fit sourire.

– Aller files.

Je ne me fis pas prier pour partir, pour une fois ça avait été facile de lui tirer quelques dollars! Je pris mon vélo ce coup-ci, inutile de payer un taxi ou de déranger Damien, comme ça j'avais la certitude de pouvoir rentrer avec ou sans argent. Cela me prit environ trente minutes avant d'arriver en bas de son immeuble, devais-je monter mon vélo ou l'attacher quelque part en bas?

– Ah, comment es-tu venu? Me demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Un petit regard vers mon vélo et il sourit.

– Je me suis dit que ça t'éviterais le déplacement. J'ai apporté de quoi boire. Ajoutais-je en lui donnant mon sac d'achats.

– Wow cool!

– Tu m'en as déjà beaucoup donné, c'est la moindre des choses. Dis-je.

– Oh arrêtes, c'est mon petit plaisir à moi. Je nous ai téléchargé une liste impressionnante de films alors le choix est là! Dit-il fièrement en allant à son ordinateur.

-Super!

J'allai mettre les boissons au frais et revins avec deux, dont une pour lui. Je m'installai sur le sofa et il fit défiler les titres sur l'écran télé.

– Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a, c'était un pack de films récents alors j'ai tout pris. Me dit-il.

– J'ai une idée. Tu n'as qu'à mettre en lecture aléatoire sans regarder le premier qui jouera.

– Tu sais que tu es un petit génie toi!

Un compliment que je ne savais comment prendre, mais je lui souris en enlevant mes pieds de sa place et nous nous installâmes confortablement. Petit film léger pour commencer, une comédie sur les jeunes adolescents en terminale qui faisaient toutes sortes de conneries! On riait bien en fait.

– Attention s'il apprends que son pote est en fait un homo ça va pas le faire! Dis-je en riant.

– Surtout que la pauvre fille en est folle.

– Ah ouais tiens ça serait con! Ajoutais-je.

– T'imagines si t'apprenais qu'Audrey est lesbienne? Me dit-il sérieusement. -Tu ferais quoi?

– Ben je serais on ne peut plus déçu! Faut pas cacher ces choses-là quand on voit que ça prend une direction plus intime... Enfin, c'est ce que je crois, pas toi?

Il avait l'air dérangé, ce n'était qu'un film après tout!

– J'imagine que non.

– Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je subitement en voyant son air inquiet.

– Rien, je réfléchissais à la question.

– Ce serait la même chose si tu apprenais qu'en fait, que je suis homo et que j'ai le béguin pour toi, ça te foutrait un choc avoue! Expliquais-je.

– Ah ça pour un choc, ça en serait tout un effectivement...

– T'aurais préféré que je te dise que j'étais homo et faire avec ou que je t'avoue, après un trop long moment, que je suis fou de toi et que je brise notre amitié?

– Bonne question. Tu aurais préféré quoi, toi?

Il me retournait la question, je dû avouer que c'était un sujet plutôt délicat.

– Pas facile en fait... C'est sûr que j'aurais aimé que tu me le dise dès le départ, mais si tu me disais que tu es fou de moi je ne pense pas que ça briserait notre amitié, à moins que ce ne soit insupportable pour toi de ne pas aller plus loin. Je sais pas si tu me suis...

– Je te suis parfaitement.

– Alors, tu préfèrerais quoi?

– Que tu me le dise d'abord, je pense. Me répondit-il.

Et là je lui fis une blague qui le mit visiblement mal à l'aise...

– Tu sais, si tu as le béguin pour moi, tu peux me le dire. Riais-je en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Mais je me rendis bien compte que... Soit il n'était pas à l'aise avec le sujet, soit il avait quelque chose à cacher et... Et je n'étais pas vraiment prêt à ce genre de confidence pour être honnête!

– Le gars sur la photo...

– Sean laisse donc tomber, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Me dit-il en souriant. – Je vais nous chercher à boire.

Et il se leva comme si de rien n'était pour revenir les mains pleines, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

– Pardonnes-moi Damien, parfois j'suis con, je mériterais une médaille!

– Mais non ce n'est rien, je te l'ai dit je t'adore comme ça!

Le reste de la nuit se passa bien, nous rimes des masses et je fini par m'endormir sur le canapé sans vraiment le vouloir. Quand j'ouvris les yeux il était lui aussi sur le bord de s'endormir. Je lui secouai un peu le bras.

– Tu devrais aller dormir Damien, je te pique ton canapé si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

– Ouais c'est mieux ainsi, attends je t'apporte une couverture.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'il revint avec ladite couverture.

– Merci, bonne... Bon restant de nuit. Dis-je en souriant.

Déjà le troisième jours qu'on se connaissait et c'était comme si nous nous étions connu depuis longtemps! Je ne pris pas des heures pour m'endormir et j'étais très content de ma soirée...

Lundi matin

J'allais rejoindre Damien pour le repas du midi quand je le vis me faire signe que non, il repoussait l'air devant lui de façon frénétique et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il me fit alors signe de regarder à ma droite. Je la vis, seule à sa table, mais où étaient donc ses amies? Je regardai à nouveau Damien et il me sourit. Je compris alors que c'était ma chance d'aller parler un peu avec Audrey. Je marchai nerveusement vers elle et stoppai juste en face, elle lisait le journal étudiant. Je toussotai pour me faire remarquer et elle leva les yeux vers moi, j'eus droit à un sourire.

– Tu dînes seule?

– Plus maintenant on dirait. Fit-elle avec certitude.

Je pris donc la place subtilement suggérée et posai mon plateau en face du sien.

– Où sont tes amies?

– En répétition de théâtre.

– Tu n'aimes pas le théâtre? Fis-je, curieux.

– Oui mais je suis trop timide pour jouer devant des gens.

– Là-dessus on s'entend très bien! Confirmais-je.

– Tu es drôle, je te trouve intéressant.

Timide, elle? Et moi, j'étais sûrement le roi de la timidité alors!

– Ben merci... T'es plutôt honnête comme fille. Lui souriais-je.

– Mes amies disent que si je suis trop timide, je n'obtiendrai jamais rien en ne faisant rien.

– J'en conclu que tu es célibataire?

– Oui... Mais je ne fais pas ça pour me caser à tout prix, je trouve simplement que tu es gentil et... Et voilà quoi. Me dit-elle, la figure rouge vif.

– Faisons à ta manière alors, ce sera clair. Ça te dirais d'aller marcher après les cours avec moi?

– Oui ce serait bien.

Au loin je voyais Damien me montrer son pouce, il souriait comme un débile.

– Super, alors je t'attendrai dans les marches après les cours.

– À tout à l'heure Sean. Dit-elle en se levant sans avoir même mangé.

Probablement qu'elle était nerveuse. Le premier aux nouvelles fut Damien, bien entendu.

– Alors?

– On va marcher ensemble après les cours.

– Oh! Tu m'en diras plus sur msn ce soir n'est-ce pas?

– Oui t'inquiètes.

– Bon aller je file j'ai à faire. Me dit-il très sérieusement.

Il avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose mais je ne su pas quoi, il allait peut-être m'en parler le soir.

Damien dit: Alors?

Sean dit: C'était bien.

Damien dit: Comment ça bien, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Sean dit: Ben on a marché et parlé.

Damien dit: Et?

Sean dit: On est pas allé plus loin mais je sais que je lui plaît. Elle me l'a clairement dit.

Damien dit: Bonne nouvelle pour toi alors.

Sean dit: Oui sûrement.

Damien dit: J'te vois demain ou tu seras avec elle?

Sean dit: On vera ça demain.

Damien dit: Bien.

Sean dit: Tu avais l'air embêté cet après-midi, tout va comme tu veux?

Damien dit: Ouais ça va, t'inquiètes.

Sean dit: Tu m'en parlerais si c'était de ma faute hein?

Damien dit: Loin de moi l'idée de gâcher ta vie lol

Sean dit: Ça veut dire quoi ça?

Damien dit: Aller bonne nuit, il est tard.

Sean dit: Hein? Il n'est que vingt heures quinze...

Damien est déconnecté(e)

Bizarre, j'allais devoir éclaircir ça le lendemain. Cela avait-il un lien avec notre conversation devant le film de l'autre nuit? J'espérais ne pas avoir ébranlé ses valeurs... 


	3. Chapter 3

J'y avais pensé toute la journée, Damien n'était même pas venu me dire bonjour à ma case ce matin-là. J'étais persuadé que j'avais dit quelque chose de mal, mais quoi? À la fin de la journée j'attendais patiemment assis à une table de la cafétéria. Je vis Audrey arriver depuis la porte principale et Damien depuis la porte d'en arrière. Super, les deux à la fois!

– Salut Sean. Me dit Audrey, toute contente de me voir.

– Salut, tu veux bien me donner quelques minutes? J'ai un truc à dire à Damien.

– Oui pas de problèmes, je serai dehors dans les marches.

– À tout de suite.

– J'en conclu que ce soir tu es occupé? Me dit Damien en s'asseyant en face de moi.

– Non je pensais passer la soirée avec toi si tu veux tout savoir. Répondis-je tout à fait normalement.

– Ah bon?

– J'ai très envie de passer cette même soirée avec elle, mais tu es mon ami avant tout.

– Tu n'a pas à faire ça, vis ta vie Sean.

– J'aimerais savoir ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire pour que tu sois si soudainement distant ou... Froid depuis hier sur msn.

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

– Mais rien, je t'ai dit que j'allais me coucher j'étais mort de fatigue.

– Arrêtes, quelque chose ne va pas... J'aimerais que tu me le dises. Insistais-je.

– Mais ce n'est rien arrêtes donc de t'en faire Sean! S'énerva-t-il presque.

Depuis que je le connaissais, je ne l'avais jamais vu autrement qu'heureux et maintenant, il avait l'air un peu défait. Je pensai que c'était parce que nous venions d'officialiser notre amitié et qu'Audrey était entré dans ma vie au même moment, cela avait dû le déranger.

– C'est à cause d'Audrey dis?

– Sean, s'il te plaît. Soupira-t-il.

– Tu vas m'en parler ce soir ou je ne te laisse pas dormir et tu seras encore plus mort demain.

– Je ne me connecterai pas de toute façon.

– Mais je ne parlais pas de msn, je me pointe chez toi dans une heure, t'as intérêt à répondre!

Je me levai et allai rejoindre Audrey dehors.

– Désolé, Damien est mon meilleur ami je devais lui parler.

– Mais c'est très bien ne t'en fait pas. Me sourit-elle de toute sa beauté.

– Demain soir, es-tu occupée?

– Non.

– On se planifie quelque chose? Fis-je.

– Oui si tu veux, comme quoi?

– Un cinéma? Proposais-je à tout hasard.

– Parfait.

Elle me tendit un bout de papier avec son adresse msn dessus. Décidément, c'était la mode de donner ça au lieu de son numéro de téléphone!

– Merci Audrey, à demain alors.

– Oui à demain.

Bon... Une heure pour aller me laver me rendre chez Damien. Je ne devais pas perdre de temps!

-

– Salut. Fit-il en me laissant entrer.

L'atmosphère n'était pas comme d'habitude et je le sentais. On aurait dit qu'il était jaloux parce que j'allais partager du temps entre Audrey et lui. Je n'avais pas l'intention de gâcher notre amitié, mais j'aurais aimé être avec elle aussi de temps en temps. Peut-être que je me faisais des idées aussi, j'avais ce petit côté empathie faussé qui me laissait toujours voir les choses plus terribles qu'elles ne l'étaient chez les autres individus. J'espérais encore me tromper dans son cas.

– Ça va? Demandais-je.

– Oui très bien, tu veux à boire?

– Volontiers.

Il me donna une bière, comme toujours.

– J'ai téléchargé un nouveau jeu, si jamais ça te dis de l'essayer...

– Super! Mais tout d'abord, pour régler le malaise, dis-moi ce qui se passe je t'en pries! Le coupais-je.

– Bon je vais être franc, comme ça tu verras que ce n'est rien du tout! Commença-t-il. – Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me faire d'autres amis, t'es arrivé comme un cheveux sur la soupe et j'ai bêtement cru que t'allais me laisser en plan quand Audrey est entrée dans le décor. Voilà.

– Ah. Fis-je simplement.

C'était donc juste ça, j'en souris avant d'ajouter autre chose...

– Tu sais bien que non, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça!

– Je sais maintenant, j'ai été stupide je ne sais même pas pourquoi, je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude.

– T'en fais donc pas, on agis tous bizarrement parfois.

– Oui ça doit être ça. Me sourit-il enfin.

– Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demandais-je.

– Ce que tu veux!

– Je veux que nous passions une nuit inoubliable! Lançais-je puissamment et fortement.

– Et bien j'espère que tu as un plan, parce que moi non! Rit-il de bon cœur.

– T'as de la bière?

– Oui. me dit-il.

– Beaucoup?

– Oui. Dit-il de nouveau, les yeux pleins de questions.

– Alors saoulons-nous! Ensuite on verra! Dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

J'avais ma petite idée... Il allait me parler, car je savais qu'il continuait de nier la vraie raison de son comportement de plus tôt. Peut-être allais-je trouver un compromis acceptable, il fallait que je trouve une solution car je n'allais pas accepter le fait de le perdre, je l'aimais beaucoup et pour moi aussi, ce fut le premier ami que je me fis. Il n'avait pas été généreux avec moi pour m'acheter, ça je le savais. Avoir autant les moyens que lui, j'aurais fait pareil parce que quand on rencontrait quelqu'un avec qui ça cliquait bien, on était gentil avec et c'était ce que Damien était avec moi.

– Ton ami que tu as perdu l'année dernière, c'était un ami proche?

– Oui très proche. Dit-il.

– Un peu comme un frère?

– Oh plus que ça. Répondit-il le regard distant.

– Une de ces amitié que la plupart des gens ne peut pas comprendre, je vois.

– Oui c'était un peu comme ça.

– Comment s'appelait-il?

– Jacob.

Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'être en état de nostalgie joyeuse en parlant de lui si froidement. J'espérais que si un jour nous devenions des amis proches et que nous devions nous séparer pour une raison quelconque, qu'il ne se souvienne pas de moi de cette façon...

– Ça te dérange d'en parler, n'est-ce pas? Demandais-je doucement.

– Non, c'est juste un peu difficile.

– Racontes-moi ton souvenir le plus drôle avec Jacob s'il te plaît. Demandais-je en me calant bien dans le canapé, bière en main.

– Le plus drôle heum... On en a eu beaucoup de ces moments-là, attends...

Au moins il était partant, j'attendais avec patience ses mots emplis de bons souvenirs.

– Une fois, on était au lac pour une baignade en fin d'après-midi et on s'amusait bien. Je sors un instant pour aller boire un peu et je l'entends gueuler depuis le lac "Damien! Damien!" Il avait l'air en panique! Pris de panique moi aussi je plonge pour aller le rejoindre tu vois, il ne remontait plus à la surface!

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demandais-je, intéressé.

– Je ne prends même pas la peine de vérifier s'il est coincé, je le tire vers le bord de toutes mes forces, j'espérais qu'il respire encore. Une fois sur le bord il se met à crier et je ne comprends pas trop où il veut en venir.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il avait?

– Il me pointe son maillot avec frénésie, alors je me dit merde, mais quoi, il s'est fait mordre? Ça se met à bouger dans son maillot alors pas question que j'aille vérifier, ça foutait la trouille son truc! Je l'aide à se lever, une truite monumentale tombe de son maillot!

– Non sans blague! Riais-je.

– Ouais! Mais à ce moment lui, il n'a pas encore vu ce que c'était alors il s'accroche à moi comme si ça vie en dépend tu vois... Et moi je suis plié de rire, mais vraiment! Je lui lance « Je savais pas que tu pêchais! » Et il arrête tout mouvement, regarde au sol et s'écrie « OH il faut la sauver! » Et pan! Il est soudainement dans un autre monde et tente de remettre le poisson à l'eau, il avait oublié sa panique! Je n'en pouvais plus de rire!

Il me racontait son histoire en riant, ses yeux brillaient, il avait l'air heureux de parler de Jacob et moi j'étais content qu'il retrouve son sourire d'avant.

– Vous auriez pu la manger au lieu de la remettre à l'eau.

– Ah non, pas avec Jacob, sauveur des animaux et fervent défenseur des végétariens, impossible de lui faire avaler des animaux! Ni leur produits d'ailleurs!

– Adorable. Dis-je.

– Oui il l'était. Soupira-t-il en souriant, les yeux dans le vague.

– Tu as eu l'occasion de lui dire avant qu'il...

– Oui, j'en remercie le ciel d'ailleurs. J'étais allé le conduire à l'aéroport cette journée-là, il devait aller en Allemagne pour trois mois afin de parfaire sa langue. Une heure environ après son départ, le téléphone sonnait chez moi, c'était sa mère qui m'annonçait la triste nouvelle.

– Ça a dû te renverser...

– Sean, j'étais démoli. C'était le seul qui me comprenait, le seul avec qui j'avais vraiment envie de tout faire, l'unique qui m'aimait comme je suis et vice-versa.

– Tu ne t'en es pas complètement remis... Constatais-je tout bas.

– Ça fait un an et quelques poussières, nous étions très proches, alors oui, ça fait encore mal quelques fois. M'expliqua-t-il en saisissant sa bouteille. -Aller, amusons-nous un peu.

Je m'étais mis à réfléchir profondément et il me sortit de mes réflexions rapidement.

– Tu n'es pas un ami de remplacement Sean, je te rassure. Ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. – Tu es différent, alors sois certain que si je t'aime, ce n'est pas parce que tu lui ressemble. Me sourit-il avec tendresse.

– Merci, ça fait plaisir de le savoir. J'aurais quand-même compris si ça avait été le cas tu sais.

– Bois ça, je reviens avec de la fraîche!

Mais ma bouteille était pleine! Je fis quand-même et je bu l'entièreté de son contenu, camouflant un rot qui normalement aurait été affreux, laissant mon nez mourir à l'agonie à cause du gaz qui en sortait.

– Je ne veux pas être envahissant comme ami, j'aimerais bien que tu profites aussi de ton temps avec Audrey, ne penses jamais à moi quand vient le temps de partager avec elle, d'accord?

– Promis Damien, mais si j'ai envie d'être avec toi, je ne me gênerai pas non plus tu sais.

– J'espère bien! Bon on fait quoi? Une idée?

– Être là à bavarder me va très bien et si jamais une idée nous traverse l'esprit alors on s'y attaquera à ce moment, qu'en penses-tu? Demandais-je.

– Peu importe ce qu'on fait, ça m'ira aussi. Tu vas le faire sur quoi ton exposé en français au fait?

– C'est quand? Fis-je.

– Vendredi! Non? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien préparé?

– En fait c'est un peu ça Damien, j'suis dans une merde pas possible ça veut dire!

– Mais non, c'est libre et la prof est plutôt cool.

– Toi c'est quoi ton sujet?

– Le taux de suicide chez les jeunes gais versus les 'normaux'.

– T'es pas un peu gai?

L'alcool sûrement, jamais je n'aurais osé poser une question pareille, je m'en mordais les doigts mentalement!

– Non...

Juste le fait d'évoquer cette possibilité m'ouvrit l'esprit sur plusieurs réalités à la fois. À savoir s'il l'était, comment je réagirais. Comment il réagirait si je l'étais... Si nous l'étions tout les deux... Je m'égarais!

– Désolé, ne m'en veux pas c'est idiot ce que j'ai dit.

– Non, normal t'inquiètes.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangé alors je continuai ailleurs.

– Bref j'inventerai un truc demain soir et j'élaborerai là-dessus en gros.

– T'es pas du genre stressé toi! Rit-il en terminant sa bière.

– Vaut mieux ne pas l'être sinon on fini tous verts!

– T'as bien raison. Fit-il en se levant. – Une petite dernière avant de partir?

– Oui je veux bien. Si tu tiens absolument à ce que je parte, parce que je n'ai pas de période demain matin... Insinuais-je avec un sourire moqueur.

– Alors parfait, je comprends mieux ton idée de nuit inoubliable! Lança-t-il depuis la cuisine.

Après quelque bières, nous entamâmes une bouteille de rouge accompagnée de quelques saucissons secs et de fromages variés devant la télé qui jouait des clips vidéos en rafales. Je commençais à être légèrement ivre, mais rien de tragique, juste envie de rire et surtout, très détendu.

– Pourquoi t'es parti de ton autre collège? Demandais-je.

– Ma différence ne plaisait pas aux autres. J'ai un esprit plutôt éveillé, je suis franc et souvent je conteste les idées des autres en classe. Ici je peux m'exprimer à ma guise parce que justement les cours son axés sur la différence d'opinion et les débats en classe son dynamiques, j'adore ça! Je viens de commencer et je sais que je me plait énormément!

– Je comprends mieux! C'est vrai que quand on donne notre opinion ici, on n'est pas pénalisé, au contraire on nous encourage à développer nos dires.

– C'est exactement ça, c'est préparer les élèves à la vraie vie en société. Me dit-il avec plaisir.

- Je suis un peu trop timide pour lancer des débats mais, j'adore quand la classe en commence un, entendre les différents points de vue aide à voir les choses avec plusieurs options.

– Oui. Encore un peu de fromage? Me demanda-t-il.

Je lui fit signe que non et il remballa les restes pour les mettre au frigo.

– Donc avec ton sujet d'exposé tu espères animer un débat?

– Oui, c'est un sujet d'actualité en ce moment. Me dit-il.

– Sinon demain, je vais sûrement aller au cinoche avec Audrey. L'avertis-je pour voir sa réaction.

– C'est parfait, j'espère que vous allez vous amuser. Me sourit-il.

– Elle est plutôt du genre directe alors je ne serais pas surpris que ça se concrétise à ce moment.

– Je te le souhaite Sean. Elle a l'air d'une gentille fille.

Je me sentais de plus en plus fatigué, presque trois heures du matin d'ailleurs. Nous regardâmes la télé en silence un moment et quand je tournai la tête pour voir s'il était toujours intéressé par le programme, je vis qu'il dormait. Il n'y avait pas idée de rentrer à trois heures du matin, je me serait fait engueuler... Et aucunement question de prendre son lit, j'étais un peu mal à l'aise dans ma situation. Je tentai de le réveiller en lui secouant le bras légèrement, rien à faire. Il devait être un peu saoul d'ailleurs, comme moi... J'avais tellement hâte de fermer mes yeux et de m'endormir! Et comme j'aimais bien le dire, qui ne risquait rien...

– Damien? Tentais-je une fois de plus.

Je priai de toutes mes forces qu'il ne soit pas lourd comme tout parce que la manœuvre que je m'apprêtais à faire était périlleuse. Je tirai sur son bras pour le faire avancer un peu et avoir une bonne prise, je le transportai à son lit comme une poche de patates! Il ne broncha pas d'un poil et je pu le déposer dans son lit, qu'il dorme habillé, il n'allait pas en mourir!

– Sean... Entendis-je sourdement depuis son visage plaqué contre l'oreiller.

Je m'en approchai de nouveau pour le tourner.

– Quoi?

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, probablement trop saoul pour faire un effort si herculéen.

– Merci... Articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Déjà, moi j'avais beaucoup bu alors il ne fallait pas trop m'en demander.

– Merci pour quoi?

– Merci d'être mon ami... Je crois que je vais être malade...

Super... J'approchai la poubelle près du lit et allai lui chercher un verre de Perrier.

– Bois ça... Non non, tu ne te retournes pas, tu bois ça!

– Mais...

– Pas de mais, bois!

Il finit par boire le Perrier et sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller comme une pierre.

– Merci je me sens déjà mieux.

– Bien, je vais me coucher aussi ça ira?

– Hmm...

– Ça ira? Répétais-je pour être certain.

– Je ne sais pas.

Pitié, je n'avais pas envie de passer le reste de la nuit à veiller à son chevet parce que monsieur avait trop bu! J'enjambai ses genoux et me plaçai de l'autre côté du lit.

– Je vais rester un peu, si ça ne va pas fais-moi signe. Soupirais-je de fatigue.

– Hmm... Marmona-t-il.

Je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps, vivement qu'il s'endorme au plus vite et qu'il oubli qu'il était saoul. Je m'endormis donc là où j'étais en position semi-assise.

-

– Bon matin! Fit une voix un peu trop forte à mon goût, j'avais un de ces mal de tête!

– Damien?

Il se mit à regarder autour de lui, cherchant je ne savais quoi puis me fixa à nouveau.

– Oui, il n'y a que moi ici! T'as faim?

Je n'eus bien sûre pas le temps de répondre que des croissants et un café atterrirent sur la table de chevet à côté de moi.

– Merci... Mais qu'est-ce que je...

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu as été merveilleux cette nuit, une vraie bête. Me sourit-il.

J'avalai ma première gorgée de café de travers et mes yeux devinrent aussi grands que la fenêtre de sa chambre.

– Quoi?

Il me poussa amicalement en riant.

– C'est une blague! Pouffa-t-il de toutes ses forces. – T'aurais dû voir ta tête, le parfait choqué!

– J'y ai cru un instant Damien! Ris-je à mon tour.

– Non mais sincèrement, merci pour le coup de main, c'est apprécié.

– Ce n'était rien, tu étais ivre!

– Oui, mais des soirées comme ça, on en refait quand tu veux! Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de son côté.

– Pas trop souvent, je ne suis pas habitué moi!

Il me sourit et s'étendit sur le lit avec un livre à la main. Je croquai dans un croissant.

– Tu lis quoi? Demandais-je.

– Un truc policier, c'est vraiment moche mais c'est pour le cours d'analyse littéraire.

– Ah.

Je le laissai lire en paix pendant que je mangeais. Il avait un de ces humours parfois, je comprenais pourquoi certains n'arrivaient pas à s'y faire. Personnellement cela ne me dérangeait pas, c'était difficile de savoir à quel moment il était sérieux, mais c'était toujours bien drôle, comme quand il m'avait dit avoir passé mon portable sous l'eau! Un mec plein de classe pour finir. Ce matin-là j'avais mon rendez-vous avec Audrey en tête, je me demandais comment j'allais m'habiller, ce que j'allais dire, ce que j'allais lui apporter comme cadeau. J'avais aussi un autre fait qui me préoccupait un peu; Ce que Damien pensait de tout ça. Je ne voulais pas brimer notre belle complicité tout en profitant de mes beaux moments à venir avec Audrey. C'était comme être fébrile et à la fois terrifié par le futur. Allait-il être froid à notre prochaine soirée? allait-elle comprendre que je devais passer du temps avec Damien aussi? Tout semblait si compliqué et pourtant c'était d'une simplicité à tuer si on prenait le temps de bien y penser. Le pire truc c'était que, je ne voulais blesser aucun des deux en voulant être avec eux, c'était impossible d'envisager d'être avec les deux à la fois dans un futur rapproché de plus. Peut-être qu'avec du temps j'arriverais à les rapprocher pour que nous partagions des activités à nous trois, mais mon soucis du moment restait de ne pas les décevoir.

– Sean?

– Hein?

– Tu rêvassais. Me sourit-il.

– Oh désolé...

– Il faut bientôt qu'on y aille, je dois passer au secrétariat pour motiver mon absence de la première période.

– Tu avais un cours? T'aurais dû me le dire Damien!

– T'en fais pas, c'était pour une bonne cause. Ajouta-t-il en souriant à nouveau.

Je me levai et... Parfait, j'étais déjà habillé!

– Je vais me passer un peu d'eau au visage, tu as du gel à cheveux? Demandais-je en marchant vers la salle de bain.

– Oui oui, à côté du robinet. Me répondit-il.

Il avait sacrifié sa première période pour me laisser le temps de manger et d'aller mieux, quelle gentillesse encore une fois! Je me dépêchai tout de même pour ne pas ajouter au retard que je lui avais fait prendre.

Nous nous rendîmes à l'école en voiture, laissant mon vélo chez lui.

– À demain Damien, merci pour la super soirée! Fis-je en le laissant courir au secrétariat.

– C'était super, on se croise sur msn ce soir!

J'allai à mon cours de suite, ne pensant qu'à une chose; Mon rendez-vous avec Audrey.

-

Malgré la longue journée fatigante, j'étais en pleine forme quand vint le moment de rejoindre Audrey dehors dans les marches, je sortis de l'école au même moment que Damien.

- -Tâches de passer une belle soirée. Me dit-il en me serrant la main.

– Merci, toi de même.

Audrey sortit à son tour et vint nous rejoindre.

– Tandis que tu es là, je te présente Audrey. Audrey, je te présente Damien, un ami extra! Dis-je avec le sourire.

– Mademoiselle. La salua-t-il en lui tirant une révérence des plus polies.

– Enchantée. Répondit-elle un peu timide. – Toi aussi tu es nouveau ici n'est-ce pas? Ajouta-t-elle.

– Oui, j'adore votre collège. Dit Damien. – Qu'allez-vous voir comme film?

Audrey me jeta un coup d'œil et je souris.

– On décidera ensemble une fois là-bas, je n'aime pas trop prévoir les choses. Dis-je, ce qui fit sourire Audrey.

– Bien, amusez-vous bien alors, je penserai à vous. Termina-t-il avant de se rendre à sa voiture.

Audrey se tourna vers moi.

– Il a l'air super gentil ton ami!

– Il l'est, tu verras... un jour on fera quelque chose tout les trois, il est marrant!

– Très bonne idée.

Les amies d'Audrey passèrent non loin en gloussant et en nous regardant, elle devait leur avoir dit notre plan de la soirée. Cela me fit sourire.

– On y va? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Elle me rendait un peu gaga, je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter en fait, j'en perdais presque mes moyens.

Elle me prit la main et se mit à marcher vers la rue voisine, cela me surprit un peu mais j'étais plutôt content. Un bruit de pneus qui crissent violemment se fit entendre et je me retournai pour voir Damien filer à toute allure en direction de chez lui.

-

Nous avions été voir un film de science-fiction, elle m'avait dit qu'elle adorait ça et ça tombait bien, moi aussi! Nous marchions en direction de chez elle parce que je lui avais offert de la raccompagner, main dans la main, j'avais le cœur qui battait fort et la nervosité m'emplissait. J'appréhendais le moment de lui dire au revoir, je n'avais pas envie mais toute bonne chose avait... Bref, on connaissait tous ce dicton.

– Merci Sean, c'était vraiment une belle soirée. Me dit-elle toute sourire en s'arrêtant devant chez elle.

– Ce fut un plaisir, j'avais hâte de passer un peu de temps avec toi. Bien que nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé, le moment fut agréable en tout points.

Elle baissa la tête en souriant, regardant le sol en faisant un pas vers moi. Son regard remonta pour croiser le miens et elle sourit encore, jamais je n'allais me lasser de ses sourires envoûtants.

– Je sais que normalement nous devrions faire encore plusieurs sorties et tout avant de se rapprocher, mais maintenant ou dans six mois, qu'est-ce que ça changerait?

Et elle m'avait dit être timide... Je ne savais si je devais sourire ou être surpris. Finalement j'optai pour le silence total en attendant de voir si elle était sérieuse, car avec Damien j'avais eu ma dose de blagues qui avaient l'air vraies!

– Je vais trop vite, n'est-ce pas? Me demanda-t-elle, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Je lui fit signe que non et je me penchai lentement pour lui embrasser la joue. Je n'aurais pas osé un vrai baiser si vite. Elle me serra contre elle et je fondis tel un chocolat au soleil. Je voulais que ce moment dure toujours, je la serrai aussi, un peu plus légèrement.

– Bonne nuit Audrey. Dis-je en me reculant.

– Bonne nuit.

Elle s'avança de nouveau pour m'embrasser aussi sur la joue, j'étais comblé. Nous laissâmes nos mains glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne se touchent plus et elle entra chez elle. Je fis le chemin inverse pour passer devant l'école et me rendre chez moi, sourire au visage, le cœur en folie.


	4. Incompréhension

Vendredi, dernière période, exposés oraux.

Damien ne m'avait adressé aucun regard depuis notre entrée dans le cours, peut-être qu'il n'allait pas bien, ou peut-être qu'il m'avait menti et que ma sortie avec Audrey l'avait dérangé, ou encore, peut-être que je me faisais encore des films!

L'exposé de Damien fut des plus intéressants, tout le monde avait participé activement, il était excellent orateur et vraiment enjoué. Vraiment une partie de plaisir que d'assister à son exposé. Le miens aussi alla très bien, un peu moins animé que le sien mais tout de même apprécié de la plupart et heureusement, car je n'avais pas vraiment préparé mon sujet. J'avais parlé d'un sujet qui me touchait à cette époque; Partir en appartement, à quel âge sommes-nous prêts. Je savais que la plupart d'entre eux étaient encore chez leurs parents alors je tenais là un sujet qui les intéressait car ils allaient bientôt tous songer à partir. Sauf que Damien n'avait pas participé au débat, j'étais un peu déçu. Audrey avait parlé du changement climatique et de ses effets néfastes, comment contrer cela quand il était déjà trop tard et ce fut extrêmement intéressant. Même si sa timidité paraissait beaucoup, elle avait réussi à piquer l'intérêt de tous, même de Damien...

-Bravo Sean, c'était super ton exposé! Me dit Audrey en s'approchant de moi, toute souriante.

-Merci, le tiens était impressionnant. Lui répondis-je en cherchant Damien du regard.

Il était encore à son pupitre, rangeant ses affaires, ne portant attention à personne. Tout d'un coup je me mis à espérer qu'Audrey ne fasse rien de trop intime à mon égard pour ne pas être mal à l'aise devant Damien. Stupide? Je ne savais trop comment me juger. J'allai voir Damien avant qu'il ne disparaisse sans rien dire, laissant Audrey m'attendre à la sortie de la classe.

-Dis-moi tout... Commençais-je.

Il leva la tête en ma direction et m'afficha le sourire le plus hypocrite que j'ai vu de toute ma vie.

-Mais quoi?

-Tu n'étais pas sur msn hier soir, je t'ai attendu longtemps.

Son sourire disparut.

-J'avais à faire, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il se leva et nous marchâmes en direction de la porte, mais je l'arrêtai avant qu'il ne la franchisse.

-Damien, sérieux!

-Tu l'as embrassé ou pas? Me demande-t-il en souriant à nouveau.

-Ben... Vaguement.

-Vaguement? Comment peut-on embrasser quelqu'un... Vaguement? Me demanda-t-il.

-Sur la joue... Lui chuchotais-je dans l'oreille.

-Ah. C'est quand-même un baiser ça Sean!

-Chut! Fis-je en regardant tout autour.

-Quoi? Ça te gêne d'en parler?

-Non, mais je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant c'est personnel!

-Alors pourquoi tu m'en parles?

Alors là, il jouait à un mauvais jeu!

-C'est toi qui m'a posé la question je te rappelle! Dis-je tout bas.

-Alors, chez elle ou chez moi ce soir? Me demanda-t-il en souriant toujours aussi étrangement.

-Chez moi tout court, je dois réviser sinon je vais commencer à avoir de mauvaises notes. Expliquais-je.

-Tu me fais signe sur msn plus tard alors?

-Oui, vers vingt-et-une heure, ça te va?

-Parfait.

Il sortit sans même adresser la parole à Audrey, ni même en la regardant.

-Que fais-tu ce soir? Demandais-je à la jolie jeune fille.

-Je vais chez ma tante avec mes parents, elle nous a invité à dîner.

-Excellent, j'espère que tu t'amuseras bien! Dis-je.

-Ce ne sera pas aussi amusant qu'hier soir avec toi, mais je ferai de mon mieux.

Son commentaire me fit sourire et je l'accompagnai dehors. Une fois dehors elle me salua et m'embrassa sur la joue comme la veille, j'étais tout retourné. Encore une fois Damien partit en trombe dans sa voiture, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le presser à ce point pour nous honorer d'un départ aussi bruyant depuis deux jours?

Sean dit: Damien?

Damien, Je suis un muet qui parle à un sourd dit: Oui?

Sean dit: C'est quoi ce nom?

Damien, Je suis un muet qui parle à un sourd dit: Ben rien, tout le monde met des phrase dans leur msn parfois.

Sean dit: Si tu le dis.

Damien, Je suis un muet qui parle à un sourd dit: Je le dis.

Sean dit: Tu veux faire quelque chose demain soir?

Damien, Je suis un muet qui parle à un sourd dit: T'es pas avec ta miss?

Sean dit: Ben on a rien de prévu...

Damien, Je suis un muet qui parle à un sourd dit: Ah d'accord.

Sean dit: Tu veux que j'amène de la bière?

Damien, Je suis un muet qui parle à un sourd dit: Je sais pas.

Sean dit: Aller, on va s'amuser!

Damien, Je suis un muet qui parle à un sourd dit: Ok, viens après 17 heures.

Sean dit: Super! À demain!

Damien, Je suis un muet qui parle à un sourd dit: À D'main...

Damien, Je suis un muet qui parle à un sourd est déconnecté(e)

Durant la journée, j'avais fait plusieurs recherches pour trouver un emploi et ce n'était pas des plus faciles. Soit on nous demandait de l'expérience, soir c'était un cours spécifique ayant rapport à l'emploi postulé. J'avais quand-même postulé dans un magasin pour être commis au comptoir d'un tabac, un autre pour être moniteur de piscine et si je me souvenais bien, un autre pour faire commis aux fruits et légumes d'un supermarché pas loin de chez moi. Je voulais parler de notre futur collocation avec Damien d'ailleurs, à savoir si ça tenait toujours, car si je trouvais un emploi je partirais rapidement de la maison. Avec les humeurs changeantes de Damien, je n'étais par contre pas certain de vouloir aller habiter chez lui, c'était confus dans ma tête. Et si vraiment il n'aimait pas Audrey? Jamais je ne pourrais l'amener à la maison sachant qu'il allait être là... Non, je ne voulais définitivement pas semer la zizanie entre nous trois.

Audrey dit: Salut!

Sean dit: Tiens salut, je ne t'avais pas vu!

Audrey dit: Je suis invisible :P

Sean dit: Ah!

Audrey dit: As-tu quelque chose de prévu ce soir?

Ah non pitié pas ça!

Sean dit: Plus ou moins, pourquoi?

Audrey dit: J'aurais un truc à te proposer...

Sean dit: Quoi donc?

Audrey dit: Aimes-tu les chiens?

Sean dit: Oui j'adore les animaux!

Audrey dit: Ben voilà, j'aimerais aller au chenil pour me choisir un chien, je me demandais si tu avais envie de venir avec moi.

Choisir un chien, cela n'aurait pas dû être bien long alors j'acceptai volontiers, je n'aurais qu'à me rendre chez Damien après.

-Tu as le choix dis donc! M'exclamais-je en voyant tous ces chiens.

-Ils sont tous très mignons en fait, comment choisir! Dit-elle en ne sachant plus où donner de la tête.

Je l'aidai, cela prit une heure et nous étions dehors avec son nouveau chien. Un vieux berger écossais qui n'avait pas trop l'air en forme.

-Veux-tu me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas pris un jeune chiot?

-Pour que celui-ci ait une belle fin de vie. Les autres seront tous adoptés sauf lui parce qu'il est vieux, moi je lui donne la chance d'être heureux et de ne pas mourir en cage! M'expliqua-t-elle.

-C'est... C'est magnifique comme façon de penser Audrey! Fus-je impressionné.

Le chien justement avait l'air tout content de sortir. Je lui caressai la tête et il me lécha la main avec un air de tristesse, il était adorable.

-Quel nom lui donneras-tu?

-Le nom sur la cage disait Rigby, je crois qu'il connaît son nom alors je ne le changerai pas. Me sourit-elle. -Tu veux venir à la maison m'aider à le placer?

-Oui bien sûre.

Nous allâmes chez elle, ses parents n'étaient pas là. Nous nous occupâmes du chien puis lui firent une petite place dans le salon avec un panier et des jouets. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir et prendre un verre pour bavarder un peu. Les heures passèrent et quand je me rendit compte du temps passé, il était déjà vingt-et-une heure trente!

-Oh mon Dieu!

-Qu'y a-t-il? Me demanda-t-elle.

-J'avais promis à Damien d'aller chez lui...

-Oh, il comprendra, non?

-Oui, sans doute...

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était comment il était. J'étais mal à l'aise dans cette situation.

-Je peux téléphoner?

-Bien sûre.

Elle m'indiqua la cuisine et le téléphone et alla m'attendre au salon.

-Oui?

-Damien? C'est Sean.

-Ah... T'es pas venu...

-Il est trop tard pour venir?

-T'es où?

-Chez Audrey.

-Oui, trop tard désolé.

-T'es certain?

-Oui, trop tard, amuses-toi, bye.

-Je viendrai demain...

Trop tard, il avait raccroché.

-Alors? Me demanda-t-elle quand j'arrivai au salon.

-Ça ira. Souriais-je hypocritement.

Elle me fit signe de venir m'asseoir avec elle et me tendit mon verre. Je bu un peu et lui souris, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire.

-Tu sais, plus je te connais, plus tu me plais. Me dit-elle avec certitude.

-C'est gentil, je n'en pense pas moins.

Elle s'approcha d'une place pour être tout juste à côté de moi et me prit la main.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller si vite Audrey, je ne me sauverai pas. Ris-je.

-Je ne me sens pas obligée. Ajouta-t-elle.

Elle arrêta de se pencher vers moi et me fixa longuement, silencieusement. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, lui sourire? Ne rien faire? M'approcher? J'étais tellement nerveux et à la fois heureux. Je voyais bien qu'elle cherchait à m'embrasser, mais je trouvais cela très rapide. Je n'étais pas celui qui allait trop vitre ni trop lentement, j'avais bien sûre envie, mais aussi ne voulais-je pas qu'elle se sente obligé à plus par la suite... La suite d'ailleurs me terrifiait parce que la seule fille que j'eus connu et avec qui s'était allé plus loin, c'était mon ex Mélanie. Je savais que cette fille était différente de mon ex et c'était ce qui me faisait le plus peur, l'inconnu. Et si elle n'aimait pas comment j'agissais? Autant voir tout de suite, elle n'avait pas tord en fait dans sa façon de faire. Je commençai à fermer les yeux et je m'approchai d'elle tout doucement, elle passa ses mains dans mon cou et termina sa lente course sur ma bouche. Nous restâmes ainsi sans bouger une minute certainement, puis elle entama un baiser plus profond que je suivis avec douceur. C'était mielleux, doux et merveilleux, comme dans un rêve. Je la serrai contre moi et sauta à pieds joints dans l'aventure qu'était ce baiser tant espéré depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu. Ce fut elle qui brisa le contacte en se reculant doucement, j'ouvris les yeux avant elle et je pus l'admirer avant qu'elle ne le fasse à son tour, elle avait l'air d'un ange, j'en étais amoureux, croyais-je. Nous nous fixâmes encore un moment avant qu'elle ne me sourit.

-Tu devrais rentrer, mes parents ne vont pas tarder... Laissa-t-elle échapper de sa douce bouche en me souriant faiblement.

-Oui... Tu as raison.

Je me levai et elle vint me raccompagner à la porte, là où je lui donnai un léger baiser avant qu'elle ne referme la porte. J'étais léger comme le vent et je marchais gaiement vers chez moi. Je n'allai pas vers mon ordinateur ce soir-là, je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête, mais plutôt de dormir et de penser à elle. Le lendemain j'allais me rendre chez Damien et lui faire comprendre ce qui se passait, je ne voulais pas le perdre.

Dimanche, dix-huit heures, en direction de chez Damien à pied.

-Salut. Fit-il en me voyant derrière la grille de l'ascenseur.

-Salut.

Ça recommençait comme la dernière fois. Je lui saisit le poignet et l'arrêtai avant qu'il ne se rende accessoirement au frigo pour m'éviter le plus longtemps possible, je le retournai face à moi et lui lançai un regard sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien Sean, t'es vraiment têtu!

-Ah oui bien sûre, tu pars deux fois comme un dingue avec ta voiture, tu me raccroche au nez et moi je devrais penser que tout va bien? Oh arrêtes, j'suis pas con!

-Je suis peut-être un peu possessif, mais il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame. Me dit-il.

-Ça me met mal à l'aise de te savoir fâché parce que je partage mon intimité avec Audrey tu vois. Je tiens à toi, je t'aime beaucoup et même si tu me faisais une crise à chaque fois que je verrai Audrey, cela ne m'empêchera pas de venir prendre du temps avec toi, d'accord? Fis-je un peu énervé.

Il soupira en se passant la main au visage, il avait l'air peiné mais sûr de lui pour ce qui allait suivre.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Sean, vraiment. Je vais tâcher de faire attention à mon comportement.

-J'aimerais juste comprendre... Il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'on se connais tu sais et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu de ma vie, ça me ferait beaucoup de peine de te faire du mal sans le vouloir.

-J'aimerais comprendre moi aussi, mais il n'y a pas à s'en faire je t'assure, crois-moi.

Comment lui montrer que je n'allais pas le laisser tomber?

-Tu sais il m'arrivera de passer du temps avec Audrey aussi.

-Oui je sais et je ne veux pas t'en empêcher, ne vas surtout pas croire ça. Me dit-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

-Alors c'est quoi? Fis-je en m'approchant de lui pour ne pas qu'il me fuit du regard.

-De la jalousie. Me répondit-il.

-À cause de quoi?

-Je te l'ai dit, tu es mon seul ami, j'ai eu peur et j'ai encore un peu peur.

-Viens... Dis-je tout bas en lui prenant la main pour aller sur le sofa. -Assieds-toi.

Je le laissai s'installer à côté de moi et je lui lança un sourire.

-On est amis, c'est ainsi et ça ne changera pas ok? Fis-je.

-Oui.

-Va nous chercher à boire! Ordonnai-je sur un faux ton d'autorité.

Nous buvions encore beaucoup ce soir-là, mais il avait finalement passé par-dessus les évènements à force d'en parler et surtout en voyant que c'était vrai; Je n'allais pas le mettre de côté pour Audrey. Nous avions entamé un jeu à boire pour le moins audacieux, à savoir action ou vérité et nous avions un plaisir fou à nous foutre de nos gueules, sachant très bien que nous n'étions plus très à jeun!

-Action ou vérité? Me demanda-t-il quand je ratai de peu le lancer de la capsule sur ma bouteille.

Le jeu consistait à lancer une capsule sur une autre, cette dernière située sur le goulot de la bouteille et le but était de la lancer sur l'autre pour la faire tomber, j'avais donc raté mon coup et je devais choisir entre une action ou une vérité.

-Vérité. Dis-je.

-Alors... Qu'est-ce qui serait intéressant à savoir de la part de monsieur Sean... Hmmm... Fit-il avant de poursuivre. -Avec combien de filles as-tu couché? Fut sa question finale.

-Une seule.

-Vraiment? Non t'es sérieux là?

-Ben ouais, c'est bien une vérité.

-Qui? Ton ex?

-Damien, c'est une réponse pour une question!

-Ok je lance... Raté!

-Action ou vérité? Demandais-je à mon tour.

-Vérité.

-Avec combien de fille as-tu couché? Dis-je en riant.

-Je... En fait tu sais c'est... Bon ok... Aucune... Fit-il, vraiment mal à l'aise.

-T'es vierge? Osais-je.

-UNE réponse pour UNE question! Me rappela-t-il.

Je lançai donc ma capsule et je ratai encore celle sur le goulot.

-Action. Fis-je, téméraire.

-Bois toute cette bouteille! M'ordonna-t-il.

Je bus la bouteille en entier puis il lança son goulot, il fit tomber la capsule alors je devait boire trois gorgées de ma nouvelle bière. Il lança encore et rata, heureusement car à ce rythme-là j'allais finir saoul mort!

-Je prend pas vérité ce coup-ci car tu vas me coincer! Affirma-t-il. -Action!

-Très bien heum...

Tant qu'à déconner, autant le faire jusqu'au bout!

-Imite le chien pendant une minute. Lui dis-je sérieusement.

-Alors là! Rit-il en se mettant à quatre pattes sur le sol.

Il se mit à renifler le sol en grognant puis aboyant et vint vers moi en faisant le beau. Il me donna la patte et fit mine de me renifler la main, ce que je pouvais rire! Il fit le mort, assis, debout et aux pieds. Franchement il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri! À mon tour je lançai la capsule et ratai encore mon coup!

-Heum... Vérité!

-Rien à voir avec la discussion d'avant mais, je suis ton ami à quel point? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oh bonne question, alors attends hmmm... Tu es mon ami au point ou je te ferais passer avant mes trucs importants, probablement que je n'hésiterais pas à te sauver la vie aux dépends de la mienne, je te laisserais tricher sur moi en cours.

-Ah ouais pas mal! Dit-il en riant.

Il lança, il rata et il choisit vérité. Je n'avais pas l'intention de continuer ma précédente question à son grand soulagement mais...

-As-tu déjà eu des relations avec quelqu'un?

-Oui.

J'aurais dû avoir demandé quel genre de relation, quel con! Ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi de toute façon, allant du baiser aux caresses!

-Je suis saoul Sean, arrêtons ça si tu veux bien! Me dit Damien en se calant dans le canapé.

-Très bien. T'es vierge? Renchéris-je de nouveau.

-Sean... Soupira-t-il.

-Désolé, j'arrête.

Mon dernier commentaire le fit rigoler, il était vrai que j'étais un peu trop dans l'ambiance de notre jeu et d'ailleurs j'avais tendance à être très curieux!

-Tu dors ici? Me demanda-t-il en regardant l'heure.

Passé minuit, je n'avais plus trop le choix.

-J'crois bien que oui. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-Ça va. Me sourit-il. -Tu veux prendre une douche?

-Oui j'en ai bien besoin, ça me remettra les idées en place par le fait même.

Il se leva et alla à sa chambre. Il revint avec une serviette de bain et un caleçon neuf.

-À ce rythme-là tu n'en auras plus pour toi! Dis-je en riant.

-C'est pas grave, j'irai en chercher d'autres!

-Je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes.

-Prends ton temps. Fit-il en retournant se poser sur le canapé.

J'entrai dans la baignoire et tirai le rideau de plastique. La température de l'eau était facile à régler comparer à chez moi et il y avait beaucoup de pression dans les jets d'eau, c'était très agréable. Je pris mon temps comme Damien m'avait suggéré, je me lavai deux fois, son gel douche sentait vraiment bon! Il fallait que je lui demande où il l'avait acheté, sûrement que ça plairait à Audrey! Mais je n'allais pas lui parler d'Audrey au risque de me taper une autre crise de jalousie silencieuse, valait mieux ne pas aborder ce sujet. Je sorti de la salle de bain et ce fut son tour, c'était presque une habitude, même après seulement deux fois. J'allais m'installer sur le sofa en l'attendant, histoire de bavarder une minute avant d'aller dormir.

-Tu viens? Me dit-il en sortant de la salle d'eau.

-Heu... Où?

-Ben, te coucher? Redit-il.

Il était à l'entrée de sa chambre, m'attendant comme si c'était naturel. J'eus un deux minutes de pause dans ma tête avant de comprendre.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi je vais dormir ici.

-Aller, je ne vais pas te manger! Dit-il de plus bel. -T'as qu'à dormir à l'envers si t'as peur. Ajouta-t-il.

Il n'avait pas tord et puis, nous étions amis, non?

-D'acc.

Je me levai et allai le rejoindre. Peur? Mais de quoi? Franchement!

-À quelle heure tu mets ton réveil? Demandais-je.

-Sept heures, j'ai un cours à neuf. Fut sa réponse.

-Parfait, moi aussi.

Je me couchai le plus au bord possible pour ne pas prendre trop de place, en faisant cela j'évitais aussi un malaise éventuel.

-Bonne nuit Sean.

-Bonne nuit.

Je fermai les yeux rapidement, m'engouffrant dans mes pensées sur Audrey... J'espérais la revoir bientôt pour qu'on fasse quelque chose rien que tout les deux.

Lundi midi, cafétéria.

-Oui pourquoi pas. Répondis-je.

Audrey m'avait demandé si je voulais aller promener le chien avec elle après les cours.

-J'ai la dernière période libre, alors pendant que tu seras à ton cours j'irai chercher Rigby et je t'attendrai dehors.

-Super. À tout à l'heure alors. Lui souriais-je.

Ce midi-là je mangeais seul car Audrey allait voir la répétition générale de ses amies en théâtre et Damien lui avait un cours de rattrapage qu'il avait demandé à son professeur afin de ne perdre aucune matière. Il était un peu maniaque sur les bords quand il s'agissait de sa réussite scolaire, mais je ne le blâmais pas pour cela, bien au contraire j'aurais dû suivre son modèle... Mais moi j'étais un peu paresseux vis-à-vis les études. Je réussissais bien malgré tout, j'avais cette chance de l'avoir facile!

J'avais passé la majeure partie de mes deux derniers cours à rêvasser et à songer à des faits réels. L'après-midi était long et pénible parce qu'il faisait vraiment chaud en classe, si être torse nu avait été permis, je crois que tout les gars de l'école ne se seraient pas gênés pour retirer leur t-shirts! Pas d'air climatisé sauf en classe de musique et dans la cafétéria, donc peine perdue si je râlais!

Je n'avais rien de prévu après la promenade du soir, ni Damien ni Audrey ne m'avaient proposé quelque chose alors j'allais sûrement rentrer, étudier un peu et m'installer dans mon lit après ma douche pour un bon film avant de dormir. Au moins j'étais de bonne humeur et c'était ce qui comptait avant tout!

Une fois dehors, enfin les cours terminés, pas de Damien en vu mais Audrey était au rendez-vous, m'attendant avec un sourire des plus radieux. J'allais la rejoindre sur le champs et nous marchâmes sur le trottoir en face de l'école. Elle ne m'avait pas embrassé, probablement parce que out les étudiants étaient dehors eux aussi et qu'elle ne voulait pas nous attirer des commentaires ou des moqueries. Personnellement je m'en foutais, mais bon...

Nous fîmes au moins huit fois le tour du pâté de maison en face de l'école et bien vite l'heure d'aller manger sonna. De retour en face de l'école, le chien tout content de sa longue promenade, prétexte pour être plus longtemps ensemble elle et moi d'ailleurs, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

-Je suis content que tu aies pensé à moi pour ta sortie avec Rigby. Dis-je en tapotant la tête du toutou fier, langue pendante.

-Je le promène tout les soirs après l'école, mais j'avais envie de changer d'endroit et de le faire avec toi. Me répondit-elle en regardant le sol, un peu timide.

Je lui pris la main et m'approchai un peu pour la serrer contre moi. Elle leva la tête et m'embrassa comme un couple d'amoureux s'embrasse, c'était merveilleux et plus je passais ce genre de moments avec elle, plus je m'attachais, plus je sentais que je l'aimais.

Dans le stationnement de l'école il y avait la voiture de Damien, étrange qu'il soit resté plus tard... Après nous être embrassé une seconde fois et dit un au revoir gentil, Audrey prit le chemin de chez elle et moi, celui de l'école pour voir si je pouvais attraper mon ami avant qu'il ne s'en aille à son appartement. Je ne le trouvais pas dans l'école, j'avais fait le tour de toutes les classes susceptibles de contenir des élèves pour un rattrapage et rien. C'est en sortant dehors, dans la cours arrière, que je le trouvai seul assis sur une barre de métal le long du grand escalier qui menait à la rue d'en arrière. J'arrivai en silence derrière lui et posai mes mains sur ses épaules, il sursauta légèrement.

-Ah c'est toi. Me dit-il en me jetant un bref coup d'œil.

-Ça ne va pas Damien? Demandais-je en prenant place sur la même barre de métal pour m'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Bof.

-Tu veux m'en parler? Tentais-je d'une voix réconfortante.

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu ne rentres pas chez toi?

-Oui je vais y aller dans une minute maintenant.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne? Demandais-je.

Je posais trop de questions, j'avais peur de lui tomber sur les nerfs, mais cela m'inquiétait beaucoup.

-Non ça ira. Dit-il en se levant.

Il ne me dit même pas au revoir et se mit à marcher vers sa voiture. Moi aussi je le suivis, plus lentement avant de tourner le coin de l'école et de le voir partir rapidement. Avait-il eu une mauvaise note? Un de ses prof l'avait-il engueulé pour son manque de présence de ces derniers temps? Là où sa voiture était stationnée, son porte-feuille gisait sur le sol... Enfin, je croyais que c'était le sien alors je me penchai pour le ramasser, il était parti si vite, possible qu'il l'ait laissé tomber sans faire exprès. Je m'en assurai tout de même en l'ouvrant. Quelque billets de vingt, des petits bouts de papier avec des notes dessus, une photo de lui. C'était bien le sien, j'avais une raison de me rendre chez lui, au diable le repas!

Je pris mon vélo et me mis en chemin pour l'appartement de Damien avec hâte, il devait chercher son porte-feuille comme un dingue à l'heure qu'il était! Quelque trente minutes plus tard j'arrivai en bas de chez lui et je montai avec mon vélo, porte-feuille bien en main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Me demanda-t-il en ouvrant la grille de l'ascenseur.

Quel accueil...

-Tu as fait tomber quelque chose tout à l'heure.

-Ça n'aurait pas pu attendre à demain?

-Je ne crois pas non. Je peux entrer?

Il ne bougea pas de sa position, un peu hésitant j'aurais dit.

-Ben c'est que... Pas maintenant, j'ai de la visite.

Mes yeux se déplacèrent vers le canapé que je pouvais apercevoir depuis l'ascenseur et je vis effectivement une tête masculine de dos.

-Ah je m'excuse, j'aurais vraiment dû t'avertir avant.

-Ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait tomber dis-moi?

-Ton porte-feuille.

Je lui tendis cet objet important, il l'ouvrit pour vérifier et posa son regard sur le miens. Avant qu'il n'ait pu... Me remercier je supposa, son ami apparut derrière lui avec un grand sourire.

-Qui est-ce Damien? Demanda le gars en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Damien.

Sans doute un ami intime à lui que je pensa. Damien avait l'air mal à l'aise de répondre, ou plutôt était-ce la situation, je n'en su pas grand chose sur le moment.

-C'est un ami que je me suis fait à l'école. Sean, je te présente Cody.

-Enchanté. Dis-je en m'étirant la main pour lui serrer la sienne, Damien toujours entre nous deux.

-Cody est un ami de longue date. M'expliqua Damien.

Je fis signe de tête poli et Cody passa son bras autour de la taille de Damien...

-Nous nous apprêtions à regarder un film, tu veux te joindre à nous? Fit la nouvelle tête en me regardant.

À voir le malaise de Damien, je n'avais pas intérêt à répondre oui... De toute façon je n'étais pas certain de saisir tout ce qui se passait à l'instant pour accepter une telle offre.

-Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je dois réviser le plus tôt possible en vu de l'examen de français de la semaine prochaine. Peut-être une autre fois. Souriais-je jaune.

Cody chuchota un mot dans l'oreille de Damien avant de laisser glisser sa main puis de repartir vers le salon. Damien me regardait difficilement, il me fuyait du regard.

-Je vous laisse... Entre amis... Dis-je en refermant la grille, il n'y avait plus que cette dernière qui nous séparait avant la fermeture de la porte métallique.

-Tu n'es pas fâché? Me demanda-t-il à travers le grillage.

-Non. Juste un peu surpris.

-De quoi?

-De trouver un de tes amis ici, c'est la première fois que je te vois accompagné. Riais-je.

Mais lui ne semblait pas vouloir rire, pourquoi ne laissait-il simplement pas l'ascenseur partir?

-On se voit demain? Me dit-il.

-Si tu veux, oui.

-Damien, les rendez-vous amoureux c'est bientôt fini oui! J'appuie sur play moi si tu ne te magnes pas! Cria son ami Cody depuis le salon.

Damien me fit un sourire vraiment étrange.

-Bon, à demain alors.

Il laissa l'ascenseur se fermer et je pus descendre afin de me rendre chez moi.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Cody... Jamais entendu parlé et pourtant nous avions parlé de tout.. Enfin presque maintenant que ce nouveau fait venait d'apparaître. Ils avaient l'air vachement plus proche eux-deux que moi et Damien ensemble. Justement j'avais remarqué que Damien était un peu mal quand Cody s'était carrément collé sur lui. Peut-être que ça lui rappelait son Jacob, peut-être que Cody était l'ami de remplacement, allez savoir! J'en aurais sûrement le cœur net le lendemain puisqu'il m'avait invité à le voir.


	5. Vérité

Mardi après-midi, fin des cours.

J'attendais Damien avec impatience afin que nous partagions une autre de nos super soirées. J'avais passé par-dessus le fait qu'il avait un ami dont il ne m'avait mentionné l'existence, après tout il avait bien droit à sa vie et encore plus à son petit jardin secret, non? oui! Ce qui m'exaspéra non longtemps après que je me sois installé dehors près de la rue, ce fut de voir une voiture attendre devant l'école... Quand je regardai avec attention, je vis l'ami de Damien, Cody. Il était assis dans sa voiture, celle de Damien! Je me levai et approchai la voiture en faisant signe à Cody de baisser la vitre afin de lui parler avant que Damien ne sorte.

-Ah tiens, Sean, c'est bien ça? Me demanda-t-il tout sourire.

-Oui.

-J'attends Damien, j'ai une surprise pour lui, mais chut! Dit-il sans se douter que, moi aussi, j'attendais Damien.

-Quoi comme surprise? Fis-je en faisant un peu mine d'être vraiment intéressé.

Il se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège, comme s'il allait m'annoncer quelque chose de super intéressant.

-Alors c'est bien simple, cela faisait un moment que nous ne nous étions pas vu alors j'ai pensé lui faire une surprise, je l'amène manger sa pizza préférée chez Pizza Hut! M'annonça-t-il.

Donc Damien n'était pas au courant, je me sentais un peu mieux de savoir cela.

-C'est super gentil ça! M'exclamais-je.

-Tu veux venir? Je suis certain que ça lui ferait super plaisir.

-Mais comment se fait-il que tu aies sa voiture? Me repris-je avant de répondre.

-Monte à l'arrière. Me répondit-il.

Une fois assis et attaché, je lui reposai la question.

-J'ai dormi chez Damien et comme je travaille vraiment loin, il m'a prêté la voiture à condition que j'aille le porter au collège ce matin et que je vienne ensuite stationner sa voiture dans le stationnement de l'école en revenant du boulot.

-Oh, il est gentil. Constatais-je.

-Oui c'est un ange!

Il avait l'air particulièrement excité à l'idée de parler de Damien...

-Le voilà. Dis-je sans expression.

Il ne me vit pas de suite, Damien prit place du côté passager.

-Salut toi... Je ne croirais pas que tu m'attendrais. Dit-il.

Damien se pencha et embrassa Cody sur la joue.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi.. Ah non... Deux, regarde derrière toi!

Il se tourna et m'aperçut... Alors le visage de honte qu'il afficha me fit presque peur, alors là presque!

-Sean?

-Heu oui c'est bien moi. Souriais-je en me forçant.

-C'est une belle surprise hein? Fit Cody en lui serrant l'épaule d'une main avant de le lâcher pour s'attarder sur l'embrayage de la voiture.

-O... Oui c'est une belle surprise...

Mais dans le ton de sa voix, j'entendais mauvaise au lieu de belle surprise...

Nous nous rendîmes au restaurant sans un mot, c'était, comment dire, glacial! Cody nous fit entrer et il choisit avec soin une table pour nous trois. Cody à ma gauche, Damien à ma droite, tous autour d'une petite table ronde avec un menu de desserts au centre, sel et poivre etc...

-Tu te souviens que c'est ma pizza préférée ici, c'est super! S'exclama Damien.

-Mais c'est ici qu'on s'est rencontré, comment oublier un endroit pareil! Répondit Cody en lui souriant grandement.

Il fallait bien que je glisse un mot, sinon je me serais senti mal qu'il pensent que je me sentais mal... Bref, je me comprenais.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez? Débutais-je.

-Oh... Depuis qu'on a 13 ans, n'est-ce pas Damien?

-Oui à peu près ça. Confirma-t-il.

Damien semblait m'éviter un peu du regard, mais ce n'était pas flagrant. Nous avons commandé et mangé, puis nous sommes restés un peu pour prendre quelques bières. Il fallait dire que Cody avait la parole facile alors ce ne fut pas difficile pour moi de me sentir intégré et Damien me parlait normalement à nouveau, sûrement que l'alcool l'avait détendu quelque peu et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Quelques blagues ici et là, certains commentaires sur d'autres clients du resto, du bla bla sur nos plans et nos vies, bref, une discussion bien animée et amusante.

-On s'en prend une dernière avant de partir? Proposa Cody.

-On pourrait aller la prendre chez moi, vous en dites quoi? Fit Damien.

-Moi ça me va. Fis-je en me levant et en regardant Cody.

-Oui, pourquoi pas, mais on y va en taxi...

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions à l'appartement de Damien et nous faisions comme dans le resto; Parler et rire en quantité. Son ami Cody était fort sympathique et vraiment très drôle!

-Il va falloir que j'y aille moi, quelqu'un m'attend à la maison. Annonça-t-il en se levant.

-Je te raccompagne en bas. Répondit Damien.

-Ce fut un plaisir de passer la soirée avec vous. Dis-je en me dirigeant aussi vers la porte.

Je serrai la main de Cody en lui disant combien j'étais content de le connaître.

-Mais attends-moi en haut, tu ne vas pas déjà partir? Me dit Damien.

Revirement de situation, je fit un salut de la tête à Cody, un oui à Damien et leur sourit pendant qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur. Cody était un de ces mec encore gamin dans sa tête et une façon de parler particulière, un petit accent du nord j'aurais osé penser.

Je servit deux bières sur la table basse du salon et attendit dix minutes. Voyant que Damien ne remontait toujours pas, j'allai à la fenêtre pour voir si je pouvais les apercevoir. Il faisait très sombre et je scrutais le bas de l'immeuble quand je vis les deux silhouettes près de l'entrée principale. Ils devaient avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire, c'était toujours comme ça quand on retrouvais un vieil ami.

Je les entendis pouffer de rire depuis le quatrième, sûrement encore une farce de Cody! Damien serra Cody dans ses bras, un peu longtemps... En plissant les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait, je regrettai de suite d'avoir mis ma tête à la fenêtre... Étaient-ils vraiment en train de... Non impossible.. Quoi que... Je ne pu résister et je regardai une fois de plus... Oui oui, je voyais bien ce que je croyais voir! Ou était-ce l'obscurité qui me jouait des tours? Je me gardais un doute raisonnable, mais ils avaient vraiment l'air d'être en train de s'embrasser... Et pas seulement en amis comme cet après-midi.

Tout d'un coup, une vague de nervosité prit place en moi, je n'avais plus vraiment envie que Damien remonte... J'avais plutôt envie de descendre et de partir, je n'étais plus sûr de rien en fait! Cody le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dos à une des voitures stationnées dans la rue. Cela dura encore une minute et franchement, je n'avais pas la berlue ce coup-ci! Damien le repoussa un peu plus vivement avant de rire. J'ouvris un peu plus la fenêtre à ce moment et je pu entendre Damien faire un commentaire.

-Arrête... C'est fini, tu as quelqu'un maintenant...

-Il ne le saura pas.

-Moi je le sais et je me sens con. Rentre chez toi Cody.

-On pourra se revoir quand-même?

-En amis oui. Aller files.

-Tu me manques Damien... Au revoir.

Quand je vis Damien entrer dans l'immeuble, je refermai la fenêtre et je me dépêchai d'aller au salon, comme si de rien n'était... Sauf que...

Je savais.

-Excuse-moi si ça a été long Sean. Me dit-il en refermant la porte.

-Ce n'est rien. Vous deviez avoir des trucs à partager qui ne me concernent pas, étant donné que vous êtes des vieux potes.

-Oui... Soupira-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

Il n'allait donc rien me dire? Rien du tout? Comment allais-je faire pour fonctionner comme avant en sachant qu'il était... Oh mon Dieu j'avais dormis deux fois dans le même lit que lui! Il m'avait donc mentis quand je lui avais demandé s'il n'était pas un peu... Comme ces gars... Ceux-là... Qui ne sortent pas vraiment avec des filles...

-Merci pour la bière. Me dit-il en prenant place à côté de moi.

J'étais sûrement devenu fou, j'avais soudainement peur qu'il me touche. Pourtant je n'avais jamais eu peur avant et, information très importante; Il ne m'avait jamais touché de toute façon! Pas la peine de paniquer, un instant, relaxe!

-Sean?

-HEIN? QUOI?

-Mon Dieu relaxe, qu'est-ce qui te prend? Me demanda Damien tout surprit.

-Oh heu rien, désolé je rêvassais...

-Ça devait être intéressant pour que tu manques de mourir! Rit-il.

Je lui fis un petit rire très nerveux avant de boire toute ma bière d'un coup, il fallait que j'arrête de m'en faire et que je relaxe, mais vraiment!

-Une autre? Fis-je en me levant.

-Sean... Je viens de m'asseoir je n'ai même pas encore bu. T'es certain que tout va bien?

-Oui oui. Répondis-je en me rendant au frigo, ma petite minute de répit pour me ressaisir.

Je pris une grande inspiration et je revins un peu plus calme au salon. Décidément, je n'allais pas pouvoir vivre sans lui en parler, mais comment aborder le sujet? Comment paraître le plus naturel possible? Comment ne pas le choquer?

-Alors. Commençais-je. -Une jolie demoiselle en vue?

-Non. Au collège elles sont un peu trop sottes.

Ah bravo, cela ne m'avançait pas du tout, en fait il allait éviter le sujet jusqu'à ce que je lui mette en pleine figure et ça, j'en étais incapable.

-Tu fais quoi demain? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-Tu ne vois pas Audrey?

-Aucune idée. Dis-je.

-Comment ça se passe avec elle au fait?

-Très bien. Et toi?

Hé merde, qu'est-ce que je venais de dire là! Son expression de "Je suis surpris, mais je ne le suis pas vraiment" m'arracha un sourire, je me sentis soudainement plus détendu. Je mis la faute sur la bière, évidemment, nous en buvions trop quand nous étions ensemble!

-Heu moi... Je... Je n'ai personne.

-Personne d'officiel, mais encore? Tentais-je contre ma propre volonté.

-De quoi tu parles? Si tu veux parler de Sandrine, non! Elle m'a seulement corrigé un texte.

-Sandrine? Non je ne sais même pas qui c'est. Dis-je.

-Ah. Alors où veux-tu en venir?

-Ben je sais pas en fait, oublies donc ça.

-Ouais Sean, vaut mieux, tu délires! Rit-il en se penchant pour attraper sa bouteille. -Tu restes cette nuit ou tu rentres chez toi? Ajouta-t-il.

-Je rrr... Rentre chez moi, j'crois.

-Tu crois?

-Oui je vais rentrer, ça vaut mieux il est... Au fait quelle heure est-il?

-Il est bientôt une heure du matin.

-Merde!

-Alors tu restes? Me demanda Damien.

Je n'avais pas trop le choix. Je fis mes petits yeux de personne désolée.

-Oui... Je m'excuse, je n'avais pas vu l'heure.

-Mais ce n'est rien, tu sais que ça me fait plaisir.

Oui, je le savais maintenant! Bon il fallait que j'arrête de penser ainsi, il ne me voulait rien, il n'allait rien me faire! Pas le moment de perdre la tête, agir comme avant, faire comme j'avais toujours fait et tout irait parfaitement bien. Le fait que Cody ait dormit chez Damien la nuit précédente me revint en tête... Que s'était-il passé durant cette nuit? Rien? Un peu quelque chose ou vraiment quelque chose? Je laissai le sujet de dormir en arrière et me tournai la tête vers lui, un peu plus confiant.

-Vous vous êtes bien amusé hier soir?

-Ouais, on a surtout joué à la Xbox, presque toute la nuit. Me répondit-il.

-Vous avez dormi au moins?

-Ouais, un peu quand-même! Rit-il en se levant. -Bon je ne voudrais pas te presser mais, moi j'en bois une dernière et je vais me laver... Puis je vais dormir. Tu entres en cours à quelle heure?

-Vers neuf heures je pense. Répondis-je.

Il se rendit à l'entrée de l'appartement et fouilla dans un bol de verre contenant plein de trucs qui semblaient à la base, inutiles. Il me lança un petit objet.

-Je pars à six heures, je dois aller chercher mes corrections chez Sandrine et elle habite pas à côté, j'irai manger un morceau en me rendant à l'école. Donc ça c'est la clé pour verrouille la porte en haut.

En gros, il allait me laisser seul dans son appartement le lendemain, quelle confiance. Il arriva avec deux autres bières et me donna dix dollars. Je levai la tête vers lui, me demandant pourquoi.

-Et ça, c'est pour la taxi, c'est un peu ma faute si tu dois dormir ici alors ne discutes pas c'est de bon cœur.

-Merci Damien.

Il était tellement gentil, pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre pourquoi il manquait à Cody...

-Y'as pas de quoi. Si tu ne fais rien demain soir, tu peux revenir. Garde la clé elle est à toi. Si jamais t'en a marre d'être chez tes vieux, ma porte t'est grande ouverte.

-C'est vraiment gentil. Dis-je.

En fait je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire. J'étais un peu mal qu'il me donne tout et rien si facilement, mais j'avais aussi ce doute en moi; Qu'il faisait tout cela pour me charmer.

Mercredi midi, au collège.

Damien était venu rendre ses copies dans la matinée et il n'avait pas de cours, contrairement à moi, en après-midi. Je prenais donc mon repas du midi seul, Audrey devait venir me rejoindre.

-Salut Sean! Fit-elle, toute de bonne humeur.

-Salut ma belle, comment tu vas?

-Très bien! Tu n'es pas avec Damien?

-Non il n'a pas cours cet aprèm.

-Je voulais te demander...

-Oui?

-Tu voudrais venir à la maison ce soir? Mes parents seront en congrès jusqu'à demain soir.

-Bien sûre! M'exclamais-je tout de joie, enfin une soirée complète avec ma douce!

-Tu te souviens où j'habite n'est-ce pas? Me demanda-t-elle. -Donc sois là vers dix-neuf heures.

-Sans faute!

Nous finîmes de manger en bavardant de tout et rien, se faisant les yeux doux comme deux petits chats et nous retournâmes à nos cours de l'après-midi. Pour une fois je n'avais pas promis à Damien que j'allais chez lui, alors j'avais toute ma soirée, voire toute ma nuit! Ce fut avec hâte que je me rendis chez moi pour aller prendre une douche et expliquer à mes parents le pourquoi de mon absence de la nuit dernière et le pourquoi de mon départ si tôt ce soir-là. Mon père m'avait même encouragé à partir plus tôt en commentant le fait que pour une fois je ne trainais pas avec un mec. Ce fut drôle, car à ce moment, il me remit Damien en tête. Quand j'étais chez Damien, je pensais à Audrey et une fois chez Audrey... Je me mis à penser à Damien.

Nous avions décidé de regarder un film tout les deux bien collés dans son immense sofa. Je lui caressais le bras, elle avait sa tête sur mon épaule, j'étais vraiment content. Vers la fin du film, les choses avaient accéléré entre nous et nous nous embrassions avec envie sans toutefois dépasser les limites du correct pour une relation qui ne faisait que débuter. Mais plus ça allait, plus elle prenait les devants et je me retrouvai assez vite sans mon t-shirt. J'étais sur elle, allongée sur le sofa, à l'embrasser tendrement, d'autres fois un peu plus vivement, ça tendait à aller plus loin, j'étais de plus en plus nerveux.

-Tu es tellement beau. Me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je lui fis un sourire, que faire d'autre? Je lui dévorai le cou avec délicatesse et je l'entendis soupirer à quelques reprises. Elle semblait aimer suivre les contours de mes muscles avec le bout de ses doigts tandis que nos baisers se faisaient encore plus enflammés. Elle n'en était certainement pas à sa première fois et cela me rassura, elle avait une certaine adresse et une facilité de mouvement qui ne trompaient pas. Encore une fois, peu à peu nous nous déshabillâmes mutuellement et bientôt nous nous retrouvâmes complètement nus sur le sofa du salon avec pour seule lumière celle de la télévision. Doucement, nous fîmes l'amour sans trop de bruits, tranquillement, nous embrassant et partageant un moment important ensemble. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps nous deux, même que je me demandais si nous étions vraiment un couple lorsque cela arriva. Nous nous étions vu à peine quelques fois et ça n'avait jamais été très intime, enfin pas comme ce soir-là, disons-le!

Vingt minutes, ce fut ce que cela nous prit pour tout faire. Bien entendu n'allez pas croire que je n'avais pas de protection, elle m'avait gentiment glissé ce qu'il fallait dans la main, à croire qu'elle les avait caché sous le sofa en prévision de ce moment bien précis! Nous restâmes collés l'un contre l'autre un moment après, respirant doucement, reprenant notre température normale puis je me rhabillai avec elle. Devais-je lui dire que je l'aimais à ce moment-là ou devais-je attendre? Tout était allé si vite! Je croyais en être amoureux, mais ça ressemblait à un amour trop soudain pour être permanent, je savais que ça allait le devenir si elle m'en laissait la chance.

Peu après nous buvions des boissons fraîches devant la télé.

-J'ai vraiment passé une superbe nuit Sean. Me dit-elle.

-Moi aussi.

Je regardai l'heure sur le lecteur dvd, presque deux heures du matin... Je ne pouvais dormir chez elle, elle m'avait expliqué le risque que ses parents rentrent plus tôt que prévu. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi non plus, à moins d'être suicidaire et vraiment, j'étais loin de l'être. Me restait donc une option disponible, ou deux. Soit d'aller dormir dans le parc, soit de rentrer chez Damien comme il me l'avait si gentiment offert.

-Tu as un vélo que je pourrais t'emprunter jusqu'à demain Audrey? Demandais-je à tout hasard.

-Oui, mon frère n'habite plus avec nous et son vélo est dans la remise, il n'est pas enchainé. Tu peux le prendre.

-Merci.

J'embrassai ma belle et parti à toute vitesse vers chez Damien, il me resterait au moins sept heures de sommeil une fois là-bas, lavé et couché.

Sans faire de bruit, je déverrouillai la porte et m'immisçai avec le vélo dans l'appartement de Damien. Il faisait noir, une petite lueur venait de sa chambre. Probablement qu'il avait oublié sa lampe en lisant et qu'il s'était endormi le nez dans son bouquin. Je ne m'en occupa pas et mis le vélo plus loin pour ne pas trébucher dessus. En vitesse je me déshabillai tout près de la salle de bain et m'enfermai dedans pour une courte séance sous la douche. Heureusement que je pouvais tourner la pomme de la douche pour moins de pression, donc moins de bruit! Je la mis en mode pluie et mis le tapis de caoutchouc dans le fond de la baignoire, voilà, aucun risque de déranger!

J'allais pouvoir dormir sur le canapé sans me sentir mal de refuser son offre d'aller dans le lit. Après ce que je venais de vivre, j'étais plus ou moins nerveux. J'étais en couple non? Alors rien ne pouvait m'arriver de vraiment compromettant.

Je venais donc d'enfiler mon boxer que j'avais soigneusement apporté avec moi au cas où je dorme chez Audrey et j'allai au frigo pour prendre un verre d'eau fraîche et le bu dans l'obscurité. Aucun son ça faisait presque flipper!

-T'as quand-même décidé de revenir, tête de mule... Fit Damien en m'entourant de ses bras depuis derrière pour se coller à moi sans aucune gêne.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise, mais j'eus aussi le réflexe de déposer mon verre au lieu de le laisser tomber comme un débile sans mots. Sa bouche venait d'atterrir dans mon cou alors que je me retournai en le poussant.

-Damien! C'est moi! Fis-je un peu sans moyens.

Il alluma la lumière qui se trouvait sur le comptoir et un silence de mort s'installa soudainement. C'était le moment ou jamais de lui en parler.

-Tu pensais que c'était Cody, dis-moi la vérité. Dis-je.

-Mais je suis vraiment stupide! Dit-il en se prenant la tête à deux mains. -Ne m'en veux pas, jamais je n'aurais osé te faire ça je t'assure! Je suis vraiment le roi des cons! Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait!

Il paniquait tellement tout seul dans son monde que je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, mais de rire aux éclats! J'en étais littéralement plié de rire! Il s'arrêta de paniquer pour me regarder me foutre royallement de sa gueule.

-Sean... Heu, Sean?

-Quoi! Réussis-je à dire à travers mon rire qui ne s'était pas calmé.

-Arrête de rire s'te plaît...

-Pardonnes-moi Damien mais là... Ta tête valait au moins dix-mille dollars!

-Tu n'es pas outré? Me demanda-t-il.

-Mais non arrêtes, tout le monde se trompe c'était pas de ta faute! Dis-je.

-Non pas de ça...

-Ah... Dis-je en me calmant à mon tour. -Hier je t'ai vu en bas avec Cody...

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé?

J'ouvris le frigo et lui tendis une bière, tradition obligeait.

-C'est bien simple, j'en étais incapable.

Il prit place sur un des bancs autour du comptoir-cubique.

-Cody c'est une longue histoire sans aucun sens... Dit-il en soupirant.

-Le gars sur la photo, lui?

-C'est mon ex.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant sa peine et ses expressions quand il parlait de Jacob. Je pris le banc à côté du sien et passa mon bras autour de ses épaules.

-Si tu me l'avais dit dès le départ, j'aurais pu comprendre tu sais. Lui expliquais-je calmement. -T'es mon pote Damien, ça ne changera pas parce que tu es.. heum... Comment tu préfères que j'appelle ça?

Il sourit.

-Gai? Je ne suis pas gai, je n'avais pas menti Sean.

-Alors quoi?

-Disons que les choses font que c'est comme ça. J'ai déjà eu des copines, mais ça n'a jamais été plus loin que de s'embrasser.

-Pourquoi?

-Je trouve les filles très attirantes, super belles, mais quand vient le temps de... Tu vois, je ne peux pas.

Je lui secouai un peu les épaules avec mon bras qui les entourait.

-J'ai fait l'amour avec Audrey tout à l'heure. Dis-je.

-Alors, c'était bien? Me demanda-t-il.

-Merveilleux.

Je voyais bien qu'il avait d'autres préoccupations que cela, mais qu'il essayait de cacher le fait en s'intéressant à ma vie.

-Raconte-moi pour Cody, s'il te plaît. Lui dis-je en reprenant mon bras.

-Nous sommes amis depuis nos treize ans. Il a toujours voulu être avec moi mais je ne l'ai jamais laissé faire car il n'est pas fait pour être avec moi, ça se sent ces choses-là. Chaque fois que j'avais une copine, il réussissait à s'immiscer dans mon couple, mais jamais nous n'allions plus loin que s'embrasser. Quand Jacob est mort, que je n'ai jamais trompé soit dit en passant, il est revenu vers moi et nous avons essayé quelques mois ensemble. Ça ne marchait visiblement pas. Un soir nous avons couché ensemble, tout juste avant qu'il soit en couple avec son amoureux actuel. Il revenait tout les mois me voir pour essayer encore d'être avec moi. Ça n'a pas changé aujourd'hui tu peux en témoigner.

-Mais tu sembles l'apprécier, je me trompe?

-Il me plaît beaucoup... Mais je n'en suis pas amoureux. C'est physique, rien de plus.

-La première fois que tu l'as fait avec un autre mec, ça t'as pas fait peur?

-Bien sûre que si. Me répondit-il avec certitude. -Je n'étais même pas au courant que j'aimais bien les mecs aussi à ce moment, c'était bizarre!

-Ah bon? Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait?

Ça n'avait pas l'air de ça, mais c'était quand-même très intéressant.

-Il était beau et c'est lui qui a commencé à me draguer, mais c'était pour rire quoi. Enfin, je croyais que c'était pour rire. Il m'a demandé si j'avais déjà embrassé un mec et de fil en aiguille on s'est retrouvé presque à poil dans son lit, chez ses parents!

Détails un peu crus mais bon, ça allait avec son histoire. Je l'imaginais en train de se découvrir et c'était plutôt marrant comme image!

-Vous n'avez pas arrêté là hein?

-Ben non... Il s'est mit à se frotter contre moi tout doucement. Je me demandais vraiment ce que je foutais encore là, sérieux! Il m'a embrassé dans le cou et ses mains se sont mises à me toucher un peu partout, il se frottait sur moi de plus en plus évidemment et à un moment je l'avais senti... Sa... Sur la mienne. Tout de suite j'ai eu une réaction normale, imagine! Mais je n'étais pas encore tout à fait à l'aise, je me laissais plutôt faire sans trop m'aventurer.

-J'imagine! Ça dû être tout un choc.

-Disons que c'était assez étrange. Il est descendu sur moi pour me faire une fellation sans même m'avertir avant, j'étais figé, je ne sais pas si c'était de la surprise ou de la peur. Je savais une chose par contre...

-Quoi?

-Putain que c'était bon!

Il me fit éclater de rire.

-Mais il avait arrêté avant que... Tu sais... Il est remonté sur moi et a passer son...

-N'aies pas peur des mots, je ne suis pas offensé à ce point Damien! L'encourageais-je.

Moi qui avait pensé être choqué, j'en étais loin, son histoire était, comment dire... Bref...

-Les détails ne sont pas très importants en fait. Rit-il avant de continuer. -Après quelques essais non fructueux, il l'a fait. Il me l'a mise, pour ainsi dire et je pense qu'on peut aussi appeler ça faire l'amour.

-Ça a fait mal ou non?

-À peine en fait. C'était plutôt étrange, plus un pincement qu'une douleur.. Bref, comme si ça pouvait t'intéresser. Rit-il de nouveau.

Il disait ça mais moi, je voulais qu'il m'en raconte d'autres des histoires de la sorte! Je n'avais jamais pu me faire une idée du comment, ses explications, bien que bâclées sur certains mots, m'éclairaient un peu mieux.

-Ça vient de gâcher tout ce qu'on avait commencé à bâtir hein? Me demanda Damien.

-De quoi tu parles?

-De cette amitié proche, maintenant tu vas toujours t'imaginer que je veux autre chose de toi si je m'approche trop près.

Maintenant qu'il me le disait, non. je ne pensais pas de cette façon.

-Non. Même que je t'encourage à être mon ami de plus en plus tiens! Lançais-je en souriant. -Maintenant que je le sais et que tu me l'as dit de ta propre bouche, je n'ai pas peur que tu tentes quoi que ce soit. Le rassurais-je.

-T'es sérieux?

-Mais oui Damien! Tiens, pour te prouver ma bonne foi...

Je me levai et fit le tour de mon ami, je lui fit signe de se tourner et je le serrai bien fort dans mes bras.

-Merci Sean, je me sens vraiment mieux maintenant que je n'ai plus rien à cacher.

-C'est rien... J'aime mieux le savoir... On est, d'une certaine façon, plus proche en le sachant tout les deux, hein?

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Si on allais se coucher? Proposais-je en me levant.

Au moment où il passait la porte de la chambre, je lui tirai une révérence.

-Monsieur... Fis-je pour en rajouter!

Je n'avais plus peur, je savais maintenant, je savais vraiment.


End file.
